THINGS I'VE LEARNED FROM MY SPECIAL BOYFRIEND
by twilight-moon09
Summary: Love is such a funny thing. I mean, depending on your relationship, it can be fascinating, exciting, heartbreaking, or boring. Well I can say that with my boyfriend, love is...Funny.
1. Preface

**THINGS I'VE LEARNED FROM MY WERE- **

**I MEAN, **

**SPECIAL BOYFRIEND.**

**Epilogue**

Love is such a funny thing. I mean, depending on your relationship, it can be fascinating, exciting, heartbreaking, or boring. Well I can say that with my boyfriend, love is…

Funny.

I had no idea having a boyfriend like mine would make me learn so many things. It's been an interesting journey.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?**

**Chapter One: Werewolves Are Adorable When They're Nervous. And sweet.**

"Wow," I said.

That was the only word I could speak as I gazed happily out my window. The warm, soft air blew against my face as I admired the trees, the smell, and the sunlight. So much green. It was so beautiful. I'd forgotten how much I'd missed it.

I couldn't be more happier to be moving back to La Push. My family has lived on the reservation for generations, and I moved to go live with my aunt about a year ago. She stayed in Phoenix.

Now I'm living back with my family. I missed the closeness of La Push, it was like everyone that lived here were related to one another, making us one big family. So much love. I loved growing up here.

It feels good to be home.

"We're here," My mom sang happily. She was just as excited as I was. My dad, too.

My dad took my suitcase in the house and my mom stopped me. I turned around to see Emily, one of our neighbors, walking over ecstatically to greet us with a big chocolate cake in her hands and her boyfriend right behind her. It was his mom's house, and Emily basically lived over there. She was from the Makah Reservation.

"Welcome home, Kourtney!"

My eyes lit up when I saw that cake. My mom took it from her so we could hug. I missed Emily. She was like a big sister to me, and since she lived down the road I was always talking to her. She was so sweet.

After I pulled out of the hug, I got a good look at her boyfriend Sam. I always remembered him being tall, but now he was just outstanding. He had to be 6'5, almost 7'. And he was bigger than I remembered. Way bigger. I was a little scared.

Until he gave one of the goofiest, most heartfelt smiles.

"It's good to see you, Kourtney."

"Thanks Sam." He pulled me into a tight hug, and I started laughing because I couldn't fully wrap my arms around him. He was huge.

"Are you going back to school on the rez?" Emily asked.

"Of course."

I was so excited about going back to school and catching up with my friends. And on person in particular who I'd been missing like crazy.

"Well, you probably want to get settled back in. I'll see you soon." Emily started to walk back down the road. I waved goodbye and she tried to wave back but Sam swooped her up into his arms, tickling her mercilessly. She just giggled away, happily in love. They were so adorable. They reminded me of me and Rob.

I went in and unpacked, and spent time with my family. I missed mom and dad so much. I was reminded of how lenient my aunt was, compared to my mother. My mom was very protective. But she obviously wanted me to get back out there and make new friends, rekindling friendships with my old ones again.

I went to sleep anxious, I couldn't wait to go to school the next day to surprise everybody.

* * *

"Oh my god."

These were the words I could formulate, the only thought I could muster. I couldn't believe my eyes. It hurt, it hurt so bad. It stung, stung right to my soul. Lies. All lies.

"WHAT THE HELL!??!"

I stormed over to them by his locker, and he turned around to see who I was. When he did, his face was one of shock, like he was seeing a ghost. And she was just confused.

"Kourtney? Wha…how?"

As much as I fought it, I couldn't stop the dam behind eyes that restricted my tears from breaking, sending all of them gushing out like a never-ending sea of sorrow. My voice was broken with pain and heartbreak.

"Rob…one year. A whole year. You told me you loved me."

He was still dumbfounded.

"When did you get here, babe?"

I was screaming by now, I guess this sort of thing must happen all the time at La Push now because no one was even paying us attention anymore.

"I came to surprise you!"

All of that, telling me we could make a long distance relationship work, and he was cheating. He was here, doing god knows what, while I was in Phoenix. Oblivious, naïve to the truth, thinking everything in our relationship was okay. Why couldn't he tell me he was lonely? I mean, I was lonely too…so I should've known he'd be lonely. It was way too selfish to ask him to stay with me, it wasn't his fault I had to move away. But why couldn't he just tell me the truth? That it wasn't working out? Why lie to me and tell me you love me, promising we'd always be together? No matter what? Why break my heart?

He was panicking now.

"Kourt, it's not what it looks like, she's just a friend. Honest babe, I swear."

He was blinking really fast, something he always did when he was lying. And then he called me babe again. It was like throwing salt on an open wound. It burned horribly, coming from his lips. I never wanted to hear it again.

"Go to hell."

I started to walk away, hearing him begging at my back. I felt myself losing air, and my heart rate was speeding up.

Oh no, not another panic attack. Not right now.

I felt my feet pick up speed, and I slowly began running. To where, I wasn't sure, but away from here.

I came around the corner too fast and ran right into someone's chest. I flew back instantly from the impact and fell to the ground, and they didn't move an inch.

I noticed 2 other tall figures with the person, they were just as buff, too.

The one I collided with was angry.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!" He shouted, and I could see he was shaking. Both of his friends put a hand on his shoulder to get him to calm down.

I looked at exactly how tall he was, and he was huge. And strong. With long, beautiful, blackish-brownish hair that came to his jaw line. But he was so angry, I slowly backed away on the floor as my eyes trailed up to his face. I couldn't see through my falling tears, but I could tell he was upset.

"I'm sorry." I squeaked, when our eyes finally met. I'm not sure, but I think his were the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen in my entire life.

For a second, he stopped shaking. He stopped fuming. He just stared at me.

I quickly got to my feet and ran to the nearest restroom before he exploded.

* * *

28 times.

It was just 6:00 and Rob had called my phone 28 times, filling my entire mailbox.

29 times. And counting.

Just apologizing over and over again, begging me to take him back and forgive him for his stupid mistake.

Pitiful, just pitiful. Pathetic.

Pitiful because he was groveling, pathetic because I was hurting so bad I was considering forgiving him. Just pathetic. I hadn't stopped crying. On top of that, I now had a bruise forming on my chest from my run-in earlier.

I cried myself to sleep. I didn't want to go to school the next day, I didn't want to go ever. I never wanted to see him again.

But we can't always get what we want.

* * *

I walked in my first period to see "I'm sorry" balloons and a card with flowers on my desk. Embarrassed from the attention, I slowly approached my seat. My face was warm, my cheeks were entirely red by now. I felt eyes on me and looked to my left, to see Rob giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

That was enough for me.

From nowhere, I gathered enough courage and dignity to do what was necessary. I held my chin up, and picked up everything on my desk. I proudly walked to the trash can and dumped it in. I practically danced back to my seat, acting like I hadn't noticed a thing.

I could feel the waves of disappointment and rejection just rolling off of Rob.

I was satisfied with myself then.

The entire period I felt sad eyes on me, and I couldn't have felt happier.

At the end when the bell rang, I got up gathering my things. Rob rushed out the classroom with his face red, I could tell he was near tears. Oh well, maybe it was his turn to cry.

I began to leave when I bumped into someone trying to walk pass me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, are you okay? God, I'm such an idiot, I had to go and mess everything up, are you hurt?" He continued rambling as I rubbed the arm he bumped into.

But I was barely paying attention. I got lost in his beautiful features. He was gorgeous. He had beautiful russet-brown skin, and the brightest eyes in the world. And he was sweating. Wait, sweating? Sweating for what? Was he nervous?

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." And he finally stopped apologizing.

"No harm, no foul right?" I asked smiling. I wanted to cheer him up a little, it really wasn't that bad.

He started smiling this big, beautiful, goofy smile at me. Our eyes met and his seemed like they were dancing, just for me.

I started to walk away, but he gently grabbed my arm to stop me.

His touch was so warm, it sent electric currents through my whole body. It felt amazing. I knew right then I wanted to feel it again, for as long as I possibly could.

"And I'm sorry about yesterday. For yelling at you. That was out of line." He was so apologetic, so sad.

It came together then. That was him?

"Oh, well…it's okay. I should've been paying attention. Besides, a little bruise never killed anybody."

His eyes bulged out from his face, filled with pain and horror.

"Bruise? What bruise?"

I was confused by this point. Because the face that I thought was beautiful when it was happy, was heart-crushing when it was sad. It was now stricken with guilt and shame. It was just a bruise. It wasn't even his fault, and it would be gone in a couple of days.

I suddenly felt obligated to do everything in my power to make him feel better.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. It's barely there."

He looked in my eyes again and my heart skipped.

"Well, I felt bad so I brought you some stuff this morning to say I was sorry. But I can understand why you're mad, and if you hate me."

My eyes grew even bigger than his was, only mine were from shock.

"That was you? I thought that was Rob."

Suddenly his eyes were plagued with rage as a shudder traveled his body. He looked livid.

"Rob? Is Rob…your…boyfriend?"

He was talking through clenched teeth, I was amazed I even understood him. And a little scared.

"No no, Rob is my ex-boyfriend."

He calmed down at this, and then smiled slightly at me.

"How did he become…your ex? If you don't mind me asking…" he added quickly. There goes that nervousness again. It was…

Kind of cute.

But despite that, I got sad as I remembered why Rob and I broke up. He quickly became concerned when my facial expression changed.

"Well, yesterday was my first day back and I was going to surprise him. Actually, he surprised me because I walked up on him kissing another girl at his locker. I mean, I moved away to Phoenix a while ago, but he told me we could make us work. That we would be fine, and I had nothing to worry about. He had me thinking we were perfect. Well…at least he was."

I could feel the tears fighting to be released, but I fought them back. I don't think I ever wanted him to see me cry.

**Him.**

I don't even know his name yet.

"Can I walk you to your next class?"

"Sure."

He lit up, smiling the brightest smile I'd ever seen. We walked and people were looking at us, staring really. Not only because we were together but because he looked like a 20-year-old, and he was in the 12th grade like me.

We got to my next hour, and we were kind of standing there staring at each other. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes, and I'm sure he couldn't stop looking into mine. Finally I spoke, only to have him cut me off.

"Thank you for walking me to cl-"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

My heart stopped at his question, did he really just ask me that?

"Or just hang out, we don't have to go out, if you don't want to, we don't have to make it a date, we could totally be just friends if that's what you want, we don't have to be more-" He was rambling again. He was still nervous. Again, it was so cute.

I thought of the only way possible to shut the chatterbox up.

I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'd love to, Embry."

He looked like he would've melted if it was humanly possible, like he was just lost or something. This felt so perfect. I mean, I know I just got out of a really painful breakup, and I was just vulnerable. But this was different. I've seen that type of situation millions of times, even been in it a few times. But this wasn't that. This was something on a totally different caliber.

Embry was the sweetest guy I'd talked to in a long time. Maybe, ever. The way he was looking at me was amazing, like he thought I was beautiful or something. This was something I knew I was not. I looked average. About 5'4, my hair reached the small of my back. It was slightly wavy, and black as night. I was a light brown, a little more than skinny girl with hazel eyes and deep dimples. My eyes were the most attractive thing about me.

But he was something else, I mean…

Even his name was one of kind.

I gave him directions to my house so he could pick me up tomorrow night so we could go out, he said we'd be going to dinner.

"Bye Embry." I said smiling, and he returned an even warmer smile to me.

"Bye Kourtney." If just hearing his voice was amazing, then hearing him say my name was heaven. It was the sweetest sound I'd ever heard, I couldn't even focus the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Werewolves Like Broken Cars. Like, A Lot.**

I chose to where a pink sundress and I pinned my hair up, hoping I wasn't overdressed or underdressed for the occasion. I had no idea where he was taking me for dinner, but I had to admit I was excited. At 7:00 exactly my doorbell rang, and I ran to get it.

I opened the door and there he stood. He had his hair pulled back in a rubber band, he had on polo shirt and some dark jeans. He looked really nice.

I gave him a hug and I guess it caught him by surprise, but then he wrapped his arms around me.

Now THAT felt right.

I didn't want him to let go, but we heard someone clear their throat and pulled apart.

It was my dad.

All of the sudden Embry's nervousness returned. I smiled internally, this should be hilarious.

"Uh, good evening Mr. Taylor. I'm Embry Call, and I'm here to pick up Kourtney."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Um, to my house?"

The fact that he answered it like a question only made my dad more furious. If I had been able to, I would've smacked my hand on my forehead. Gosh, Embry.

"I mean, I'm making her dinner. I made her dinner, and it's cooking, and we're going to eat it, we're not going to touch or anything, not that I was thinking about touching her, sir, I would never touch your daughter, I mean not that I wouldn't touch your daughter because I would, but I won't. I have no plans or intentions to. Just dinner. And--"

He stopped ramming his foot deeper down his throat when I took his hand in mine, he seemed to be calm all of the sudden.

"Dad, don't worry. He just cooked me dinner. I'll be home at 10:00."

"Alright. Have fun. And for the record Embry, you're alright in my book until you give me reason to believe you're not. So if I were you, I'd remember that and not mess up. It's a good thing to have me on your side."

"Yes sir."

I had to pull Embry out the house because he was frozen where he stood. He was so scared. I just don't see how my father can be so intimidating to people. Now my mother, she's a different story. The entire time we were standing there she was standing behind my father, scowling at Embry. No doubt I would hear her thoughts later.

Embry pulled me out to his car, and I stopped in my tracks.

"What? What's wrong?"

He was worried.

I looked over his car, it was an old mustang that was at least 3 different rusted out colors.

"I really like your car."

"Thanks. I do too." He said smartly as he opened my door for me. I rolled my eyes at him and got in, then he ran over to the drivers side.

We were at his house in less than five minutes, it was good thing he lived close. It was kind of small, but it seemed perfect for him. I immediately noticed the old broken down cars in his backyard.

"What are those for?"

"Those are some cars me and my friends are fixing up." The way he was smiling, I could tell it was something he took joy in.

But these didn't even look like cars anymore. They looked like candidates for the junkyard.

"There's the firebird, an old chevy pick-up, and a camaro."

The way he said camaro, I knew it was his.

He hopped out the car and ran to open my door for me. We walked up to his front door, and he stopped me before we went in.

"Now I stay with my best friends, and they're really excited about meeting you. So be prepared." He was smiling and I just laughed, it couldn't be all that bad.

He opened the door and there stood 2 guys that looked exactly like him with huge grins on their faces. One was built just like him, but his hair was shorter. And the other one was taller and more burly. His hair was a little shorter than Embry's.

"This is Quil(the taller one), and that's Jacob."

Jacob had the biggest smile out of the both of them, he looked like he was going to be the joker.

"Hi Kourtney, we've heard so much about you. Mostly because old Embry here won't stop talking. Seriously, he never shuts up."

Embry hit Jacob's arm, and Quil and I started laughing.

"Will you guys be eating with us?"

"Well since you asked…" Jacob lit up at the thought, and basically sang it statement.

"No! You guys were just leaving! Right?" Embry almost barked it at them.

"Wow, touchy touchy. Yep, we were just leaving. Sorry we can't stay." Quil started heading for the door.

"Yea, since Embry here doesn't want to share you. I guess we could go find food and good conversation elsewhere." He spat it at Embry, and Embry rolled his eyes.

"Hey we could go talk to Claire." I heard Quil say from outside.

"You know what Quil, how about you go hold a conversation with a four year old about Dora. I'm not doing it again for the fifth time this week." Jacob shut the door behind him and Embry ran to lock it. I just laughed, his friends were funny.

"Do they both live here too?" I looked around. Embry and his friends were so huge, it seemed near impossible for all of them to fit comfortably in this little house.

"Yep. Dinner should be about done. You ready to eat?"

"Sure." I felt myself blushing, and I didn't know why. Maybe because he was looking in my eyes again with that same smile, you know the one. The "I-think-you're-the-most-beautiful-thing-ever" smile.

So Embry made us spaghetti and garlic bread, and he singed the bread a little. He felt totally bad about it, but when I took the biggest bite out of my piece he lit up happily. And it really wasn't that bad. Dinner was great, actually. Embry could cook.

After we finished dinner, we decided to watch a movie on the couch. I let him pick so I could see what his taste was, and he chose pretty good.

"Transformers is my favorite movie." He said smiling. I could tell Embry was just a big kid, just adorable.

It was my favorite movie too.

The night went perfectly, we fell asleep holding each other. Embry smelled so good, kind of woodsy-smell that made me feel so calm and serene. Embry was something else.

Luckily Jacob and Quil came barging in and woke us up.

"It was the cutest thing. Just admit it Jacob."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Quil, Claire saying "Swiper, no swiping!" and attacking me with her notebook after I borrowed one of her crayons is not the cutest thing I've ever seen. It's actually painful."

Quil just laughed.

Then they realized we were in the room and froze. Jacob whistled said, "Hubba Hubba."

Embry stretched and I could see every muscle in his stomach ripple under his shirt, his body was so built and beautiful. I felt my eyes wandering, but I couldn't stop them.

"What time is it?" Embry was rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"9:50." Quil said headed straight for the fridge.

That knocked me out of my trance. Embry hopped up and so did I.

"I have to get her home." Embry took my hand and gently pulled me off the couch.

I smiled, he was really strong.

Before I knew it, Jacob and picked me up in one of the tightest hugs of my life.

"Bye Kourtney, we'll miss you. Please come over again!! Maybe next time we'll actually hang out and Embry won't be so selfish!"

I just laughed as he put me down. And I braced myself. Next was Quil.

Quil did the same but his was a little tighter, he was a bit stronger than Jacob.

And his mouth was full.

"Seesh yoush nesh time, Kourtnesh."

I just laughed, was that supposed to be English?

Embry pulled me out the door as I waved bye to them, then drove me home.

"I'm sorry about the guys, I know they can be a bit overwhelming."

"Not at all. I think they're really sweet. Almost as sweet as you."

He started blushing.

"Thank you Embry, tonight was really fun. Better than anything I could've imagined."

I leaned over and kissed his lips, and he placed his hand on the side of my face. It was so warm, like burning warm, but it felt really good. It felt perfect. It sent electric currents all through my body, making me feel sparks. He kissed me so gently, but his lips molded so perfectly to mine. It was like a dream.

He was the one who ended it, because I never wanted it to.

"Will you come to the bonfire with me tomorrow down at the beach?"

Duh, as if I could ever say no.

"I would love to."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Werewolves Can't Dance.**

I decided that I would wear a light jacket and some white capris over my swimsuit, it was a pink bikini set with yellow polka-dots. I thought it was pretty cute, and I hoped Embry would like it. He said he was picking me up at 2:00.

And he was right on schedule.

He rang the doorbell at exactly 2:00 and we ran out the door not giving my mom a lot of time to object.

We got down to the beach and most of his friends were already there, one of them I'd never met.

Of course, Jacob and Quil were there. Quil even brought Claire, who was the most adorable little girl I'd ever seen. She was so sweet.

"You want another hotdog Claire-bear?" Quil asked the little girl and she lit up, showing all four missing teeth from her adorable smile.

"Why don't you pass it over here and I'll chew it for her too, Quil." Before Jacob could even get out a laugh at his own joke, he was pelted with three bags of hotdog buns. Then we all laughed.

"I think you better quit while you're ahead, Jake. One more comment and Quil might set Claire on you." Seth laughed out. He was made like all the others, only his face held a little more boyish-charm. He was almost as sweet as Embry.

"Whatever." Jake got up and walked over to the radio he'd brought as we continued to laugh at his expense, and put in a cd.

"Wow, I love this song." I must've said it out loud, because everybody was looking at me like I was crazy. "Oh come on, now who wouldn't like this song?"

They all agreed with me and then the unthinkable happened.

Jacob started to dance.

He was doing some moves it looked like he'd copied poorly from tv, and everybody just ignored this big mess. That is, except Claire and I.

I just watched with my jaw dropped in amazement, while Claire had climbed over into my lap, and was currently falling over laughing at funny Uncle Jake.

"Uncul Jake, yoo dance like yoo draww!" Claire said through tears of laughter, I couldn't breathe after she said that.

Jake stopped. "You think that's funny Claire? Because I bet you didn't know that your favorite, Quil, taught me everything I know."

Everybody looked at Quil, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey…don't look at me. I wasn't the only one he used to watch America's Best Dance Crew with. Embry used to watch with us too, he was in our crew. He was the best dancer out of all of us."

My eyes immediately shot next to me, landing on Embry. He went pale with embarrassment as I stared at him with laughter screaming from my eyes.

"Crew? You guys had a crew? Did you ever battle anyone? Oh come on Embry, don't be modest. Were you the leader? You were the best dancer, babe?"

I couldn't contain my teasing as I looked at him.

Embry panicked, like always, and stuffed 3 hotdogs in his mouth so he couldn't talk. I laughed so hard at this, I cried a few tears.

"It's not that funny…" Embry was turning red.

"Could you show me some moves? I'm really not that great a dancer."

He was still red. "I don't think so, Kourtney."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I hopped up and stood next to Jake, starting the song over. And then I started doing all the crazy, lame moves I just saw Jake attempt making everyone look at me. Then Claire got excited and hopped up to join me. I picked her up in my arms, so we could dance together. By now, everybody else had stood up and joined in, and we all looked completely ridiculous. Embry just looked at me with admiration in his eyes, something that made me blush horribly. I had to look away, I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I smiled uncontrollably. Then I heard Claire giggle and she whispered something in my ear.

"I tink Uncul Embwee likes yoo."

I smiled at the amazing little girl at my arms, and whispered back to her.

"I think so, too."

By the time Embry had dropped me off at home, it was 7:00. The sun had gone down, I had to sit down 3 times tonight from cramps from dancing, I had 2 hotdogs, Embry had 12, and we went swimming twice in the ocean. The first time, when I took off my jacket and capris, Embry's eyes nearly popped out his head. He was speechless, and a fly couldn't made a family in his mouth. I guess that was a job-well-done for the swimsuit selection. I helped Claire out of her jumpsuit and the entire group started laughing.

Claire had on a very similar swimsuit set to mine, hers was pink with white polka-dots. I looked back at them with my eyebrows raised.

"Are you all jealous?" They immediately got quiet.

They took off their shirts and got in the water with us, Quil took Claire from my arms the first chance he could. I noticed how well all of them were built, they had bodies of wrestlers. Were all the La Push boys made this way? Strike that, all of Embry's friends? There must be something in the water. Embry looked amazing, the water came right to his waist and his washboard stomach glistened beautifully in the sun. The water drops lit up like little diamonds on his skin, and he smoothed his wet hair back. I was speechless.

We spent most of the time playing water games like Marco Polo which I repeatedly lost, and shark attack. Claire was just giddy when the big shark Quil attacked her little legs under water.

After that, they all went back up to start the bonfire and warm up. By then, the sun was setting. It was really romantic. The only ones left in the water were me and Embry. I could tell they were trying to give us space, and just be polite about it.

"I think it's time to let the lovebirds play in the ocean, maybe the bigger one will drown."

Way to be subtle, Jake.

While they gathered around the fire, Embry swept me off my feet into his arms and took me out deeper into the water. He finally put me down and my feet couldn't touch the floor, the water was too tall for me.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He gave me that beautiful halfway smile that made my heart melt. How did I come to meet a guy like Embry? How'd I get so lucky? He was the nicest of guys. And sweet, too. Embry not only made me weak but he stole my breath, my words, and my thoughts away from me. Everything always seemed to disappear when I got lost in his eyes.

"I really had so much fun today, Embry. Thank you for inviting me."

"I'm just glad you came." He was doing it again. I felt his arm wrap around my waist holding me steadily above the water, and his other hand traveled up my arm. He cupped my face with his hand, and looked into my eyes with something so beautiful in his own. I couldn't quite place what it was, but it was something that felt so warm. So lovely. So comfortable. So perfect. So right.

"Kourtney," He whispered my name making my knees weak, they surely would've given out if he weren't supporting me.

"Embry." I felt my heart fluttering in my chest, I knew what he was about to do. He kissed me so gently, so tenderly, it took me to a whole new world. His kisses always had an electric effect on me. Embry was doing something to me, something I couldn't explain. It felt brand new, but it felt unbreakable. Like it was destined, meant to be. We were probably moving way too fast, but it didn't feel wrong. And it definitely felt worth it.

I'm only going to guess Embry felt the same thing, because of what he said when the kiss finally ended.

"Whoa,"

Yeah. Whoa.

Classic Embry.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?

**Chapter Five: Werewolves Can Be Very Romantic**

Six months. Can you believe it?

Six months ago I met the love of my life. The perfect guy. The perfect guy for me. I know he's the one. I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me, but I know how I feel about him. How much I care for him. How I can't stop thinking about him, how he makes me laugh, how he holds me when I cry, how he kisses me, how he looks at me, how he makes me feel, how much I need and depend on him, and how important he has became in my life.

How much I love him.

I've never felt this way about anyone but Embry, and I know it will never go away. I didn't even feel this strongly about Rob. Even if he doesn't feel the same way I do right now, I know one day he will because it just feels like we belong together. I know we're destined.

And whether or not he feels this day is significant, it will always be in my heart. He's on his way over now, and if he doesn't realize or remember, I won't even care.

As long as I'm with him.

I heard the bell ring and I checked my reflection in the mirror one more time, today I wore a white lily in my hair just for the occasion. I hope he likes it.

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

He looked up and smiled like he started to say something, then he froze.

His mouth hung open with a goofy grin and his cheeks turned red as he stared dazed and dreamily at me. His eyes were twinkling, and his smile was uncontrollably contagious.

I was smiling even harder than he was by now, and I felt my face grow warm with my blush. I looked away from his eyes, feeling the butterflies in my system flapping away crazily.

He finally spoke.

"Happy Anniversary, beautiful."

I didn't even notice where he pulled it from, but in his hand was a thin wrapped package.

I just lit up, doing back flips inside. What a man I love.

I took the present and opened it carefully, and the tears flowed down my cheeks nonstop as I marveled at the beautiful artwork.

He had drawn a picture of us kissing, and it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. Next to him. I couldn't stop crying.

But he took it the wrong way.

"What? What, you don't like it? I can do it over…" His voice was cracking with insecurity and disappointed.

I hit his shoulder and he looked at me confused. "No you big goof, I love it. Please do change anything about it, it's perfect as is. It's so beautiful, it's the most beautiful thing anybody as ever given me in my life."

He started smiling and blushing again, feeling bashful. "Well, I had to it over like 8 times just to get it right."

"And it's just right." I smiled and pulled him into the most passionate kiss we've ever shared. I could tell it shocked him a bit, but then he wrapped his big, strong, warm arms around me and held me closer. It made my knees give out, but luckily his caught me.

Like he always does.

I could barely think straight when he ended, my mind was in a whirlwind. He took my hand in his and led me out to his car, and opened and closed the door for me.

Where we were going, I had no idea, but at the moment I couldn't stop staring at him.

He remembered. It was the most wonderful feeling I'd ever experience. I couldn't believe it. I just, I can't express. I can't stop looking at him in amazement. He's astounding to me. He's full of surprises, excitement, passion, and he's genuine. He can't possibly care for me the way he says he does, maybe this is a dream. Well whatever the case, I won't be the one to wake him up.

Shoot, he noticed me staring.

He looked back and forth between me and the road as a wide smile spread across his face.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…you're incredible."

"I'm incredible?" He said it as if he thought _I_ was incredible. Boy was he wrong, I've got nothing on him.

"No babe, you're amazing. I mean you're smart, funny, sexy, just…all of the above."

"Sexy? You think I'm sexy?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy and had three heads. Well hey, it was news to me. I've never really thought of myself as…sexy…or that he found me attractive in that way. I mean, I knew he liked me, but I didn't…I don't know how to explain it.

"Are you crazy? Of course I think you're sexy! You have no idea how hard it is for me to control myself around you sometimes. The thing that makes you sexy is that you do it without even trying. You don't even know when you are."

As if the entire topic was making me blush already, he made me turn completely red with his last statement. I looked out the window and he took my hand in his and kissed it, making all my senses go haywire.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He must've felt me scowl at him, because he's knows I'm like a little kid and I can't wait. "Trust me, it'll be worth me not telling you."

I just rolled my eyes playfully and started to pout, then he bit his bottom lip. That was so sexy.

"See _that _is what I'm talking about." I couldn't control the smiles after that.

After a few more minutes of riding in the car listening to Embry sing along with the radio, Embry must love Britney Spears because he knows all her words, we finally arrive at this secret destination.

He hopped out of the car and ran over to my door before I could get out, he was impossibly fast. He pulled me out, and wrapped a blindfold around my eyes.

"Aw come on Embry, is this really necessary?"

"Of course it is, if you get to see it won't be a surprise."

I pouted again and felt him peck my lips, making me smile.

He led me through woods it smelled like, I could smell a lot of trees and the ground was sort of rocky and un-level. But he never let me fall. His hands stayed on my waist the entire time. Some time after that we walked through grass, then he finally stopped me.

"We're here."

"Can I see now?" I asked impatiently, and I heard his heartwarming chuckle. He slowly untied my blindfold and I opened my eyes to the most gorgeous waterfall ever.

"Em…how…this is…wow, how did you…it's…it's beautiful!" I was speechless, and my thoughts were coming out like fragments. He just laughed.

"I knew you'd like it." I'd never seen anything like it, and it was so secret I felt like no one even knew it was here. It was so well hidden, I can't even imagine how he found it.

"How did you even find this?"

He stiffened a bit. "Well, um…let's just say I was out here one day exploring and I came across it. I come here to think about you a lot, about us…it's like my own personal hideout."

That the one thing about Embry. I knew he was hiding something from me, and something big. And I felt like it included all of his friends, but the thing is…

I don't even care. I love Embry, and if he felt like it was something I needed to know I know in my heart he would tell me eventually in his own time. And if he never did, then I didn't need to know. It didn't matter to me, as long as I had him. That's why I've never brought it up with him. Ever.

"Well thank you for bringing me here…it's really beautiful. I feel very honored to be brought to your own personal…bat cave." This made him laugh, but Embry knew he was like a superhero in my eyes anyway.

"Yeah well watch where you step, you could trigger a trapdoor and find yourself in my bat mobile and a bat suit."

"I'll make sure to watch where I'm going." He pulled me into a tight hug, and he kissed my head. I just snuggled into his chest taking in his scent, it was similar to the smell around us. It was perfect.

He slowly backed away and took a deep breath, then started to pull off his shirt.

"Uh…what are you doing?"

He froze right before he pulled it over his head. "Um…what did you think we were going to do? Stare at it? Come on!" He excitedly pulled it off. Then he basically jumped out of his pants and shoes. He was weirdly fast at undressing himself. I blinked and he was already in his swim trunks.

"See that's not fair. You knew we were coming here. I don't have a swimsuit." He jumped into the small pool of seemingly perfect water, he emerged a second later with his hair stuck to his face. He whipped it behind him and it looked like something out of a movie. _Man_, was he gorgeous.

"Come on, you're killing time babe. It's not even cold."

I slowly started to change my mind, then I backed out. "Nahh….I don't think so."

"Come on, pweeeeeze?" He stuck out his bottom lip and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

I rolled my eyes as I stripped, making him whistle at me.

"I can't help but to think that this was all conveniently planned."

He gasped and put his hand on his chest and spoke in a woman's voice. "I would never!"

I laughed as I slowly stepped over to rocks to the water, then slowly lowered myself into the water. He was right, it wasn't that cold.

I made my way over to him, and he stared in my eyes. It made me weak when he did that, I couldn't help it.

"Can't believe you remembered." He just smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me.

"I would never forget." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again, he was so strong.

"Hey let's play hide n' seek!" He laughed at how excited I was to play such a childish game in this little pool of water, then put me down.

He sighed like he was annoyed playfully, then started counting. "One…two…three…four..."

I quickly tried to swish my way away from him and decided that under the waterfall was my best bet. It was like a small type cave, being under the rock that the water was falling over.

I heard him stop counting and he started moving around. "Alright ready or not Kourtney, here I come!" I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't find me.

"Hmm…I wonder where she could be." I suppressed a giggle trying to escape from my chest. All of the sudden he splashed his way through the waterfall, smiling at me mischievously.

"I found you." My eyes grew wide with shock and suspicion.

"How? I know you can't see me. You must've cheated."

"Kourtney, I will always find you." He said in the most loving and romantic voice ever, as he pulled me into the softest, most gentle kiss. It was so romantic, kissing under the waterfall. I take back what I said earlier, this was the most passionate kiss we've ever shared. It was like he was trying to tell me something, trying to get me to understand. He broke the kiss, which surprised me.

"Kourtney…there's some things I need to tell you."

This scared me.

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?

**Chapter Six: Dude, Werewolves Exist.**

"First…you have no idea how much I care about you. How much I think about you. How much I talk about you. These past 6 months have been the happiest of my life, and I could never lose you. You mean so much to me, I, I…"

He took a deep breath and looked away, obviously having a hard time with what he was trying to say.

"Look. I knew I loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you, and it kind of works that way for me. You are the center of my life now, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you Kourtney."

"I love you, too Embry." His eyes got as serious as I'd ever seen them, and his mouth made a tight line. He pulled me into the tightest hug he ever gave me.

"I need you to understand…I can't live without you babe." He pulled back and held both of my hands in his.

"Look…there's something important I need to tell you, and if you don't want to believe me I'll understand if you never talk to me again."

I looked at him skeptically. Nothing in this world could make me leave Embry. What could he possibly have to tell me.

"You know…the old legends of our tribe right? How we're descendants from wolves?"

"Yes." I had no idea where this was going.

"Well…" he took both of my hands and brought them to his warm burning chest, staring deeply into my eyes.

"The legends are true. Seth, Quil, Jacob, and I are werewolves."

I just looked at him incredulously. Was he serious? Did he really believe he was a werewolf?

"Say…say something."

I didn't try to say something. I didn't try to say anything. I just stared, I searched his eyes. For minutes of silence, I searched his eyes. He was telling the truth. He was dead serious. It hit me like a ton of bricks and I started blinking away furiously as I took in this news.

"It's not that bad…I can phase whenever I want and I'm always warm."

"So that's why…"

"Exactly. I stay a toasty 109.8. 24-7. And…according to the legends…I stay the age I first phased for eternity. So technically, right now I'm 17 because I phased for the first time a year ago, but physically I'm 20."

My mind was running so fast, I could barely form thoughts. "But…why? Why are you.."

"You need to understand why we're called the protectors of La Push. We protect La Push from vampires, when they get too close. We keep a very tight detail patrol on the reservation border at all times. Since I'm still in school, I patrol at night."

"So that's why you're so tired all the time…" He nodded and I instantly felt guilty for all the time he spent with me when he could've been getting his rest.

"Don't worry, I still would've spent every waking moment I could with you." He read my mind, yet again, and made me smile. Until I realized all of what he said.

"Vampires?"

"Vampires exist too." He must've saw my face drain of color, because that aspect of his truths scare me. Vampires have always scared me, they're just creepy. They're real?

"Don't worry Kourtney, I would never let anything happen to you." I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"We…you mean you, Seth, Quil, and Jacob?"

"You've only met part of the pack. You haven't met Jared, Paul, or Leah. And they've been dying to meet you, seeing you in my thoughts so much has been torture for them. They were pushing me to tell you weeks ago."

"Leah? There's a girl werewolf? And they see me in your mind? And they wanted you tell me weeks ago?" He laughed at how fast my questions were coming now, I guess my mind was finally catching up to the situation.

"Yes, Leah Clearwater is Seth's older sister. And she's really evil." I hit his arm, he shouldn't talk about people like that. "What, she is."

"When I say they see you in my thoughts, I mean it literally. When we phase, we all share one mind. It's how we communicate. But it also means everything in your head is laid out there for the pack to see, so there's no secrets and everyone knows your business. But it's not that bad…unless you're on patrol with Leah." I hit his arm again, he mumbled the last part thinking I wouldn't hear it. If there was only one girl in this group of boys, she needed some females on her side. And I would be glad to take up for her.

He finished rubbing his arm which I'm completely sure didn't even hurt, then he placed his hands on my arms. "I know I should've told you sooner, I just…I was just scared you would run away from me screaming for your life. And I couldn't lose you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck again. "I could never run away from you." I kissed his lips softly. "You run faster than me." I added and he started tickling me, he must not have found my joke funny. Well I sure did.

"See that's why I love you. You are funny. I can't believe you even love me, that you want to be with me. You're made just for me."

Was he serious? Did he not know he was made just for _me_?

"Babe…there's something else. This is going to sound weird, but bare with me." I stared at him intently as he continued to enlighten me to his world, the very thing he kept secret from me all this time.

"Werewolves do this thing called imprinting. It's like…like love at first sight, but it's much stronger. When we see our imprint, that's the person we're supposed to be with for eternity. They're made just for us, and when we find them we never let go of them. As soon as you see your imprint, your entire world, entire universe shifts around them. They become your everything. And you become whatever they need you to be for them. Be it a brother, a best friend, or a lover. We become whatever you need us to be."

It clicked in my head what he was saying, it all dawned on me. Well, most of it. "Quil imprinted on Claire." He nodded. "Yes, he's the best big brother she's ever had. And one day, when she gets older, he'll become her lover if she chooses him to be. He loves her like nothing else in the world, like his life depends on it."

I bit my lip trying to figure all of this out.

"Sam imprinted on Emily, and Jared imprinted on Kim."

"Wait, Sam? Sam and Emily? Sam's a werewolf?"

"Sam is the Alpha of our pack. He was the first to phase." I started blinking away furiously again, this was so much. "So…how…how" I was nervous about asking, but he knew what I was leading to.

"Sam accidentally phased and hurt Emily, she wasn't mauled by a bear. She forgave him, but he's never forgiven himself. He thinks about it all the time, and we can all feel the pain he feels every time he looks at her or thinks of her. He still believes she's undeniably beautiful, but he's reminded of what he did every time he looks at her."

Wow, I had no idea. I could never imagine.

"That's why he warns us to be careful around our imprint, but I could never harm you. I would never, never ever do that to you."

Wait, harm me? _Me_???? I'm his imprint?

"I'm…I'm your--"

"Yes, you're my imprint. You didn't gather that by all of this?"

This time I was really speechless. "I was getting to that, I would've concluded it, my mind was getting close."

He just kissed my forehead and held me.

"Basically, it's kind of a permanent. You're stuck to me. So get used to it."

I held him tighter. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Close your eyes."

I did biting my bottom lip for what felt like the millionth time today, and felt some cold on my chest and around my neck.

I opened them and saw the most beautiful necklace ever, and I held it in the palm of my hand. It had a crystal heart as the charm. I looked up at him and kissed him again, I swear I could never get tired of that.

After a while more of some intense kissing, we got out and got dressed to leave. I was playing with my necklace, feeling this quickly become a new habit for me.

He carried me back to the car, and we talked the entire way back to my house.

"So…you fight vampires?"

"Yeah, and it's a lot of fun. There is nothing that compares to the feeling, it's exhilarating. They're fast, but we get them every time. Usually Leah catches them first because she's the fastest. They bite, but none of us have ever been bitten by a bloodsucker."

He was so excited and into his story, he didn't notice how drained of color I looked and felt. The thought of Embry out fighting vampires was the scariest thought in the world to me, I could never lose him.

I hid it well how scared I was, because he didn't even pick up on it.

The sun was setting when we pulled up, and my mom's car wasn't in the driveway so we still had time to be together.

He drove around to his house, and stared at the steering wheel like he was deliberating something.

"Come on, I want to show you something."

We got out the car and he took me into his backyard, those old beat-up cars looked exactly the same as the last time I saw them.

He took me to the edge of the yard where the trees from the forest began, and it was like a pathway.

"Wait right here." He took off his shirt and shoes then walked off into the trees. I was strangely curious at what Embry was doing, this was the weirdest thing he has done to date.

A few seconds later, I saw a big dog-like face peak through the trees.

It scared me. I was frozen, completely petrified. I thought screaming for help, from anybody, and prayed that Embry would come running from nowhere to save me. I felt like crying, I knew I was about to die. This big dog-like monster would eat me. It was big, bigger than anything I have ever seen, it was no ordinary animal. I easily came up to it's shoulder. It was grey and had big black spots, and very huge sharp teeth. It looked hungry. I knew my life was over.

Then I looked in its eyes. They were big and brown, and warm. They were oddly familiar, and they made me feel really safe like I was in no danger. Like I knew this wolf wouldn't hurt me.

Wolf. _Wolf_.

"Embry?"

The wolf walked up to me and liked me with a big goofy wolf grin on it's face, then it lowered on it's front legs.

I pet his head, his fur was so rough yet so soft. I met a mental note to always remember what it felt like. He was so huge, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was beautiful. He nudged my side with his head, and I think I misunderstood what he was saying.

"You want me to get on?"

He made a snort noise and lowered his head a little lower, so I took that as a yes. Was he serious? I swung my leg over and he slowly stood up all the way. He was so tall, I was so far up from the ground. But I knew he would never let me fall.

He turned around and took off into the forest, dodging every tree, rock, bush, and obstacle with perfection and concentration. He was so…_graceful_, it was unreal. It must have been effortless for him.

The feeling and the rush and the gust of wind that blew past me and against my face was the most exciting experience ever, it was invigorating. I felt all my adrenaline pumping as I felt all the muscles move through his body beneath me, his technique and form was amazing.

We were running for about twenty minutes, then when he felt like I was tired we got back to his backyard. He laid me on the grass and walked back into the trees.

Before I could protest and beg him not to leave, he returned with the same clothes he had on earlier.

He laid down next to me in the grass, and we stared up at the nighttime sky. The stars were dazzling. I almost couldn't tear my eyes away from them. I looked over at Embry and he was already staring at me, smiling. His eyes were twinkling again, and it sent the warmest feeling through my body. I snuggled closer to him and rested my head on his chest closing my eyes, and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt him kiss my head as I yawned, feeling tired from the run.

The next thing I knew, Embry was putting me into bed and tucking me in. I looked around lazily and realized where I was and what I had on. Just my bra and underwear, and a very big t-shirt I presumed to be his.

He through his hands up in mock-surrender smiling. "Hey, I promise I didn't do anything funny. And it's not like I didn't see them earlier."

"And the t-shirt?" He bit his bottom lip again. "I couldn't resist. You look really sexy." I would've argued, but I had been fighting the urge to ask him for some of clothes to sleep in for a while now. I was thankful to say the least, it smelled exactly like him so I could feel like he was here when he was gone.

I wondered about my mom and dad, and he answered my thoughts again. "They're still not back yet, they left a note on the refrigerator saying they went out to dinner and movie and wouldn't get in till late."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. "How did you know the note was on the fridge?" He looked down smiling. "I got hungry."

"Stay out of my fridge, Embry Call." He started laughing, and I got chills at the music of his voice. "I couldn't help myself."

He leaned down and kissed my lips softly, and whispered huskily in my ear. "Sweet dreams love." Then he walked over to my window and climbed out.

I thought, why didn't he just take the door? Then I realized for a werewolf, windows are probably a lot more fun.

Classic Embry.

A werewolf. Wow. I can't believe it.

I, Kourtney Woods, have a werewolf boyfriend.

**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Moms Are Not Team Werewolf.**

"No, I don't care."

"Just leave her alone, Amanda. If it's that important, then talk to her about it in the morning."

"No I want to know now."

My mom and dad's argument woke me from my sleep, I looked over at the clock by my bed. 2:03am. I heard my mom's footsteps approach my room.

She opened my door, and I rubbed my eyes preparing for her big fit.

"What time did you get in tonight? What time did that boy leave?"

"Mom, he has a name. You know his name. And I got in pretty early."

"I don't care what his name is! How long did he stay?"

"Amanda," My dad called to her from my doorway feeling as irritated as I did.

"No Rick, I need to know."

He ignored her. "It's not like we don't trust Embry princess, or that we don't think he's a great kid. Because we do. And if he makes you happy, then we're happy."

"I never said that. I think she's relying on this young man too much. She spends too much time with him. And don't tell me to stop, because you know I'm right Rick. (She turned to me) Honey, I just don't want the same thing to happen twice. I don't want to see you heartbroken again, and I just can't trust that Embry won't do that to do."

"Mom Embry is NOTHING like Rob. Nothing. He would never do that to me. Don't talk about him like that. Embry is the best person I've ever known. I can't believe we're discussing this again! Mom, Embry and I love each other. And we're going to be together, no matter what you say. No matter what you do. So you can either accept it, or waste your time being mad about it. Either way, I will not let you come between us."

My mom turned the brightest shade of red, she matched the color of my covers. She was about to explode again.

"WHAT?! KOURTNEY ELIZABETH WOODS!! YOU LISTEN TO ME. I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU FROM BEING HURT AGAIN, FROM _YOUR_ HEART BEING BROKEN. EMBRY CALL IS BAD NEWS. HE WILL LEAVE YOU, JUST LIKE ROB. BOYS LIKE HIM ARE ALL THE SAME. HE'S NO DIFFERENT. HE'LL TELL YOU HE LOVES YOU, AND THEN LEFT YOU OUT IN THE COLD WITHOUT THINKING TWICE ABOUT IT."

"NO MOM! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT. EMBRY IS DIFFERENT. EMBRY LOVES ME, AND HE ALWAYS WILL NO MATTER WHAT. WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER. WE'RE MEANT FOR EACH OTHER. HE WAS MADE JUST FOR ME. WHAT WE HAVE GOES DEEPER THAN LOVE, IT MEANS JUST MORE THAN THAT."

Her lips formed a tight line as she scowled at me and spat her words.

"He will take advantage of you, and break your heart. Guys like you're talking about don't exist. They aren't real. They only exists in fairy tales."

I replied putting as much venom in my statement as I possibly could.

"Either you accept him in my life, or lose me in yours. Your choice. Just be happy I found my fairytale."

"So you never found yours, Amanda?" She froze at my father's statement. He made a serious face, and looked past her at me.

"Kourtney, you're free to date whoever you choose. If Embry makes you happy and you two are in love, then be together."

He scowled at my mother, then proceeded to their bedroom. My mother's attention fell back to me.

"This is not over." She left my room.

* * *

The next day I didn't hear anything from Embry, and it hurt a little. Not even a phone call. I figured he must've been busy with something very important, something like patrol, and that he'd call me sometime that day. But he didn't.

I was already depressed over the argument my mom and I had last night, and his absence just sent that over the top. All the mean and hurtful things she said about my Embry. My mother was truly evil. She had already been intentionally rude to Embry, she never made him feel wanted or accepted. My father was the parent who supported our relationship, my mother was fervently against it. And I knew my reaction and the news of our love just sent her over the top. From here on out, she would try everything in her power to sabotage our relationship. What kind of mother wouldn't want her daughter to be happy with her soul mate? Amanda Woods, that's who. It's almost like she can smell the fact that Embry's different. But Embry is different in a good kind of way. But my mother being the protective, possessive mother she is, she just will not be happy for me. For us. My mother is like a mother lion, protecting her cubs. Yes, feline instincts is the perfect way to describe my mother's personality. She's the mother lion.

I stayed in bed most of the day crying, as the rain fell the entire time. The rain matched how I felt inside. I missed Embry.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Werewolves Are The Best Nightmare Remedy.**

That night when I finally fell asleep, it was still raining and thundering outside. I still heard nothing from Embry, and it hurt me down to my soul. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I was feeling like my mom was right. I have no doubt in my mind of Embry's love for me, I know he really cares about me. But me not hearing from him all day has me thinking the worse. That maybe he was mad at me or something, which led me to review all the things I said in our conversation the last time we spoke. It took up most of my time, and I sat around wallowing and missing him. And the worse scenario I could think of was…well…I don't want to talk about it.

I mean, did I do anything to make him upset at me?

It's times like this I wished my father wasn't always gone. His job makes him travel a lot, leaving me with just my mom. It gets really hard, and I miss him a whole lot. That's why whenever he's here, he and my mom try to spend as much time together as possible. And they're happy. Usually, we're one big happy family. And my dad is always the one who holds me when I cry or when I'm upset. Times like this. When Embry couldn't possibly be here for me, I knew he would. Embry probably wouldn't even want to see me right now.

I cried myself to sleep as the rain attacked my slightly cracked window, regrettably bringing my worst case scenario to life in my dream. Or I should say, nightmare.

It started out very dark, with tall thick trees around me. I could barely see through the fog, all I could make out in the sky was a full moon. I finally reached a clearing in the trees, a meadow. Through the fog two big, beautiful brown eyes began to form yards away from me and I immediately felt safe. I started to run towards them, calling Embry's name. As I began to slowly run, the fog began to disappear and the picture became clearer. I quickly realized Embry the Wolf wasn't alone, a man was there.

His body was tall and thin and his skin was pale, lifelessly pale. His teeth were sparkly white. His eyes were big and black, and he had big, intimidating fangs.

He reminded me of the vampires I saw in that one movie I was forced to watch where the werewolves and vampires were at war, and it gave me nightmares. For weeks. They just recently stopped.

This man stared creepily at me with a hungry look in his dark eyes, his mouth turned into an eerie smile. More like a grin. He slowly started to make his way towards me as I stood frozen at the edge of the meadow till Wolf Embry ran and attacked him seconds before he got to me. I tried screaming, I tried everything I could to possibly stop what was happening but nothing worked. I called Embry's name countless times, but it was like he couldn't hear me. I couldn't hear anything.

The fight between Embry and the vampire was the most frightening and terrifying thing I've ever had to watch. It was the darkest fear I held in the back of my mind since Embry told me what he was, and it was coming to life before my very eyes. Embry was putting up a very good fight and he was strong, but the vampire steadily had the upper hand. Finally he had Embry in his grip and Embry couldn't escape, and he smiled evilly at me one last time. For the first time in the entire dream, I heard sound. I could hear a sad and scared whimpering coming from the wolf, Embry. And it made my heart shatter into millions of pieces, the helpless and fearful look in his eyes made me want to die.

The vampire opened his mouth slowly preparing to bite Embry, as I screamed at the top of my lungs crying my eyes out for him to stop. Begging him to take my life instead. I tried to move to run over to them, to do something, but every muscle in my body was frozen. I felt helpless, useless and alone as I watched the love of my life…my reason for living…about to be killed by the one fictional being who has haunted my nightmares since birth.

I finally fell to my knees as I saw his mouth closing in on Embry's throat and said one final soundless 'no' through my tears, then I jerked awake almost screaming from the nightmare.

I was panting rapidly as my heart beat raced in my chest, my entire body was sweating and my pillow was drenched from the tears I cried in my sleep. I felt myself shaking all over as I thought about the dream, the thought of losing Embry scared me more than anything in the world. I continued to sit up crying for a few more seconds, unable to calm down. The nightmare scared me too much.

Till I saw a second later my cracked window moved the slightest and there he stood, dripping wet from the ran, rain drops traveling down his bare chest, his cut-off shorts damp from the rain, hair sticking to his face. His eyes were filled with fear and worry. He kept is distance, cautious and unsure, yet his face was still twisted with worry.

We stared at each other for a minute, his eyes were still crystal clear through my tears and the darkness that engulfed my bedroom. He finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

I felt my heart rate speed up even more at the sound of his voice. I still could make my voice work. I was dumbfounded. There were so many things I wanted to say, so many things running through my mind, yet none of them could make my voice work again. What are they good for?

"It sounded like you were in trouble."

He had spoke _twice_ to my none. What was wrong with me?"

"How did you hear me?" Finally. Wait, no! That's not what I meant to come out.

He looked down sort of ashamed, then glanced at the window as if he contemplated leaving. My heart stopped when he did this, I didn't want him to leave. Not yet. Not ever. Not now. He then looked back over at me as if he noticed.

He took his time and hesitated for a while, as if he was scared to say what he had to say.

"Um," he said in a nervous voice. But I was already starting to piece together what was happening.

"Were you outside?" He looked like a deer caught in headlights, and whispered so low I almost didn't catch it.

"I was sleeping outside your window."

My eyes got wide at the thought of this. He was sleeping outside my window?

"Do you do that often?" Where were these questions coming from? They were not the questions I wanted to be asking right now.

He rubbed the back of his wet neck as he thought about how to answer my question, slowly taking another step toward my bed. My heart sped up when he did, and he stopped again.

"I sleep outside your window every night I'm not on patrol."

I took in this information glancing back and forth furiously between my window and him. He noticed. He noticed how I noticed how violently the rain was coming down outside my window. He slept out _there_? He knew I was about to freak.

"You do what? Embry, it's storming outside. You could get sick! And you're sleeping on the ground? Are you nuts? Why didn't you just tell me?"

He bit his bottom lip for some reason, finding my sudden outburst funny. I did not. "I watch over you no matter what the weather is doing, Kourtney. And sleeping in wolf form isn't that bad. Just about any ground that is even is comfortable. I actually can't sleep unless I'm close to you."

I bit my bottom lip blinking away at this statement. It made my heart flutter.

"I've……been doing it since a little while after we started dating." I could tell by his voice his face was red slightly with embarrassment. But I could still hear a hint of worry in there. For him, he still hadn't gotten to the bottom of this.

But I was stunned by that last part. If it was anyone else in the world, I would've been terrified. But since it was Embry, it was…flattering. Again, I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"I almost never sleep at home. Jacob and Quil won't stop teasing me about it." This made me laugh a little, I can just picture Jake saying something smart.

I wiped my tears away from my face, I had completely forgotten the fact I was even crying in the first place.

"Why were you crying?"

By the sound of his voice and his face, I could tell that overhearing my nightmare was the entire reason he came in my room and it scared him fiercely.

I looked down at my hands, not willing to talk about my nightmare. I don't think I would ever tell him.

"I was having a really bad nightmare." As much as I wanted to and tried, I couldn't stop the new tears falling down my face from even thinking about that horrible dream.

This was all the confirmation he needed, he then walked over to my bed and sat on it, holding me close to his chest without thinking twice about approaching me again.

He wiped my tears away and I buried my face in his chest, missing his scent and his touch and him entirely.

He ran his hand up and down my back then kissed my head, comforting me. As soon as he touched me, all my fears from the nightmare went away. My own personal nightmare remedy.

"It's okay babe, it was just a dream."

When I finally calmed down, he slowly leaned away from me with my hands in his. He looked deep into my eyes, squeezing my hands in his strong, warm grip. He put a hand on my cheek softly, then kissed my forehead. For some strange reason, it felt like a good bye.

He leaned back and looked at me. I was right.

"Well if you're alright, then I'll just go."

Before he could get up from my bed I grabbed his hand to stop him and he looked back at me surprised.

"You didn't think I would let you leave, did you?"

He smiled that signature grin that was so Embry.

I walked over to the basket of laundry I had in my room from earlier, and found some of my dad's old sweats and the t-shirt he lent me for him to wear. Minutes later he emerged from my bathroom in them, and the sweat pants were an okay fit. A little snug, but not too bad.

He came over to my bed and got in the covers with me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I began to wonder, how did I ever sleep in this bed, or any bed for that matter, prior to this moment? How was that even possible? Embry was so warm, so perfect, so soothing, so relaxing, I can't even imagine sleeping without him by my side from now on. This was something I dreamed about for some time now, and now that it's coming true it was something I never wanted to let go. As we laid there staring in each other's eyes, I remembered those questions that slipped my mind earlier. I was afraid to ask them, but I just had to know.

My remembrance of this shocked him, because I hit his shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" He smiled as he softly chuckled at my angry-but-not-really-face. Since he was here, laying here with me, I couldn't stay mad at him. But that doesn't mean I would forget.

"I haven't heard from you all day."

He got quiet and he clenched his jaw, and made the face he only made when he was upset at something. I hadn't seen this face on too many occasions because Embry hated to get angry around me, but I had caught it a few times.

"I was mad."

My heart dropped. I was right. It _was_ something I did. It _was_ me. I felt the tears building in my chest again at the thought of Embry being so mad at me that he would stay away from me, I would never want to make Embry mad.

"Mad at what?" My voice cracked slightly as I fought my tears, luckily he didn't notice.

He took a deep breath. "I heard all the stuff your mom said last night. You know, your mom is crazy. None of those things she said were true. I do care about you, I'll always care about you. Words cant express. I love you so much it hurts, Kourtney. You mean everything to me. I could never lose you. I could never intentionally hurt you. The thought of even making you _frown_ makes me sad. I always want to make you smile, make you happy. Give you everything you need, and be whatever you need in me. I can't possibly leave without you. She made me so mad I stayed in wolf form all day. I couldn't phase back because I was so mad."

I took a deep breath feeling so relieved it was nothing I did, and then I felt heavily guilty for mother's statements and actions. I never dreamt Embry would overhear all the stupid things she said.

"I'm so sorry Embry…" I snuggled closer to him, feeling entirely responsible for my mom.

"Don't worry about it. No matter what she does or says, we'll be together. I love you, and I'll always be there for you babe. Nothing will change that."

This made me smile, _nothing_ in the world compared to hearing him say that to me.

"I'm sorry you haven't heard from me all day, you must've been worried sick."

I frowned. "You have no idea."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: When You Look Me In The Eyes**

Embry and I stayed up for the longest talking, and quietly laughing together. Even though my mom was all the way down the hallway and could sleep through a hurricane, Embry would still make me laugh to the high heavens and have to cover my mouth to quiet me. It didn't help when he tickled me either.

"Wow…you're amazing Kourtney." He was staring in my eyes with that same look again. I don't think the feeling would ever stop whenever he did that, and I didn't want it to.

"You know, when you look me in the eyes…it makes me get the most wonderful feeling in the world. I can't explain it. It's like I catch a glimpse of heaven, and I can't wait for my future with you. You just…you're doing something to me. And it's happening so fast, but I don't want it to stop. I never want it to stop. It really feels like…like a fairy tale."

Embry made a smug smile at this, and I knew a smart comment was to follow. "So you think I'm Prince Charming? I look better though, right?"

I laughed, Embry was so special. "I love you Embry." I smiled as I said these four words, they quickly become my favorite four words in the entire English vocabulary to string together.

"I love you more." I take that back. I love _those _more, when they're coming from him.

He kissed my lips so gently, it felt like warm heaven. I rested my hand on his arm, let his lips move effortlessly and perfectly in sync with my own. His hand that was resting on my thigh slowly began to make its way up, warming the cool skin under my t-shirt. He rested his hand on the small of my back, pulling my body closer to his. His kisses trailed from my lips to the crook of my neck, they felt amazing. He began to nibble at my ear, driving me crazy.

For some reason, the entire moment seemed perfect to me. The rain falling outside provided the perfect soundtrack for what I was hoping was about to happen. Embry was the only person I wanted to do it, the only person I could ever fathom being with. He was the one person in the world I could ever picture being my first time.

He started sucking on my neck and I knew it would leave a mark, but I didn't care to stop him. It felt so good. When he finished he leaned back and looked at his artwork, I then began to think about him thinking of it as marking his territory.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He whispered huskily in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I was right. _Classic Embry._

He kissed my lips again and I slowly turned to lay on my back, and he climbed on top of me. He looked me in my eyes as if to ask what I was doing.

I smiled and kissed his lips, giving him his answer.

He smiled and sat up to take of his shirt, then continued to kiss me.

And the night was perfect, just like I hoped it would be. It was so romantic. I really did have my fairytale.

* * *

Sorry, I had to reference my favorite JoBros song, it was perfect. Please Review!


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?

**Chapter Nine: Werewolves Hate Cats**

I had to leave the next day, it was…a little hard.

Embry had left early that morning before my mom woke up, he came back just in time to see me off.

It wasn't like I was going very far, just to Seattle to visit my aunt I used to live with. But it felt like I was going halfway around the world without Embry.

We were making is seem like it would be months before we saw each other again, not hours, and it was annoying the hell out of my mom.

So. What.

We kissed one last time before I got in the car.

"I love you. See you when I get back."

"I'll be waiting." The words sounded like heaven in his voice, they gave me butterflies.

"Or maybe when we get to Seattle, she'll miss it so much she'll want to move back. I'm sure there wont be any tall, burly, native boys _there_ stalking her."

Embry's face hardened as he clenched his jaw, and I heard a soft growl that she didn't catch. She always had something to say to him.

I grabbed his attention quick.

"5:00." He looked back to me, then spoke through his gritted teeth as he scowled at my mother.

"I'll see you at 5."

And I literally counted down to the second waiting for five to arrive, we got home around 4:45.

He rang the bell and my mom answered it, I was sitting on the couch watching t.v.

He came in and sat next to me after rolling his eyes at her. He hugged me tight, then immediately pulled back with a disgusted look on his face. It shocked me.

"Whoa!"

"What? What is it?"

"You smell like…(he scrunched his nose up at me)…cat."

I laughed. Of course my werewolf part-canine boyfriend would hate cats.

"It stinks." He continued as my mother walked in the room smiling.

"Her aunt has a cat named Cheryl. Embry, you don't like cats?" For some reason, she sounded hopeful.

He thought quick for a reply, still disgusted and partly distracted by the overwhelming smell.

"No uh…I'm…um…allergic."

My mom had an evil smile spread across her face, she reminded me of the Grinch _before_ his heart grew 3 sizes bigger.

"Oh…that's a shame. I'm sorry to hear that." She walked into the kitchen. She definitely had something up her sleeve, but I ignored her.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, okay babe?"

"Okay." He gave me a quick peck on the lips making me laugh even harder.

Embry was something else.

We spent the rest of that day together, and he came back later that night.

He crawled into bed with me and wrinkled his nose.

"Still?" This shocked me again, I took a very good shower scrubbing so hard I turned red.

"You still kind of smell like it. Hold on."

He started rubbing his head against my chest and neck, making me laugh again. It sort of tickled but he was so warm, it felt good too.

"How much did you play with that stupid thing?"

"She stayed in my lap almost the whole time. She missed me."

"No I missed you."

He gave me a real kiss this time, feeling better.

"Now what exactly were you doing to me?" I asked smiling. I think I kind of had an idea.

"I was rubbing my scent on you. Now I can't smell the cat anymore." He said this with a straight face.

Yep. I was right.

I stared at him blankly and speechless with my jaw dropped for all of a quick minute, then laughed the hardest I've laughed today. I was only able to get one word out during my laughing fit to tease him.

"Werewolf!"

He started tickling me now, which did not help the situation. I saw him smiling though, so he knew it was funny.

"Hey you can't blame me. I don't like them, it goes against the grain. It's kind of hardwired into my brain."

We fell asleep holding each other that night, it felt like nothing could go wrong. Of course I kept teasing him, but he laughed too because my jokes were funny.

But what happened the next day was unforgivable.

* * *

I came home from school, and walked in the house not really paying attention. I tossed my bag on the chair and heard a hissing noise, and I immediately got scared. In the next second, something furry rubbed against my leg making me jump 5 feet into the air. I screamed and hopped on the couch, only to hear a loud screeching noise when I stepped on something else furry and long.

"MOM!!!!!"

She ran into the room to see what was the matter, and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, I see you've met our new pets."

I looked around the room, there were five, count them five, cats looking at me. One of them scowling at me like he wanted to eat me.

"You. Bought. Five. Cats?" I asked through gritted teeth, this was going too far.

"Yes, and you'll love them. There's Tiger, Lion, Simbaa, Nala, and Boots is mine."

Of course the one she called Boots was the one that hated me. I stepped on his tail when I hopped on the couch.

I felt something fuzzy rubbing up against my leg again, and I tried to run from it. I didn't want to smell like cat when Embry got here tonight. But the darn thing chased me like it was a game.

"Oh, don't run from Simbaa, he likes you."

Yes for some strange reason, this monster had taken a liking to me.

I ran upstairs and in my room and tried to shut the door, but he followed me in there before I could lock it. He stayed by the door, just staring at me as I stared back at him.

This was bad, this was very bad, there was no way I could warn Embry because he would be on patrol until tonight. My mother was wrong for this. Dead wrong. She was downright evil.

I tilted my head to the other direction, and he mirrored my movement. Then he did the most peculiar thing I've ever witnessed.

He barked at me.

A cat that barks.

I laughed at this and he ran up into my lap, licking my face. A kitten that thought he was a puppy, wow.

I started to pet him, he wasn't that bad. After all, Lion King was one of my favorite movies.

My mother went to the extremes, she placed a cat at every entry into our home that night before we went to bed. She tried to put her demon in my room, but I told her I was not sleeping with that thing in my room all night. It would try to kill me while I was sleep.

I was beginning to suspect if she thought I was letting Embry in at night, and this confirmed that. No doubt she would sleep like a baby tonight thinking everything was alright.

I locked my door with Simbaa close on my heels, he was our compromise.

I laid down in the bed waiting for Embry to come, I tried to shower really good before I did. I wasn't trying to be impolite to Simbaa but he kept trying to lay on my chest. I would gently push him onto the covers, soon enough he got the message.

Around 2:01 I heard my cracked window sliding open. I immediately hopped up to stop him, but it was too late.

Simbaa had jumped off the bed and ran to the window to guard and protect me, barking at the window. He was so little it wasn't too loud, but I wasn't worried about his reaction.

Embry let out a low and ferocious growl at him before I could catch his attention. Surprisingly, Simbaa wasn't scared.

"Embry wait!"

He looked over at me confused and froze.

I ran and picked Simbaa up and locked him in my bathroom. He was scratching softly at the door.

Embry came in the room with his face twisted up at the smell that now overwhelmed my house, unable to form words. He was breathing fast, and he was shaking just slightly. No doubt he could hear the other cats in my house, and he wanted to rip them to shreds.

"Embry you have to calm down." I placed my hands on his face and this did the trick, he looked into my eyes and calmed down stabilizing his breathing.

"What is going on? When did the cat get here?"

"My mom bought 5 cats today."

"Ugh, she's so evil! Why would she do that?"

"Obviously she was hoping you wouldn't spend as much time here."

We got in my bed and he tried to rest his head on my chest, but after a second he got frustrated.

"Ugh, I can't help it." He started to rub against me again, leaving his scent. I laughed again, but this time he did not laugh with me.

"This isn't funny Kourtney. We have a serious problem on our hands here."

"Well I guess you'll just have to become a cat person. At least until I can get her to get rid of them."

He sighed and pouted like a little kid. I heard the scratching again, and felt guilt cloud my system. Poor Simbaa.

I got up and started to make my way towards my bathroom door.

"I'm sorry Embry. But I've got someone I want you to meet."

"Kourtney, what are you--"

Before he could finish his sentence I went in the bathroom. Simbaa ran to my feet and I picked him up, petting him to calm him down and apologize.

"Now listen, I need you to be nice. He loves me just as much as you do." Simbaa licked my hand, I took that as his okay.

I opened the door and Embry growled at him again, this time hopping soundlessly to the other side of my room against my wall.

"Embry!" Simbaa barked lightly at him, and Embry's lips pulled over his teeth.

"Embry just give him a chance. He's really nice. You might like him more than you think."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"You will not." I walked and sat on my bed, Embry was still keeping his distance.

"His name is Simbaa and he's just a kitten, Embry."

"So?" He relaxed his posture a bit.

"He thinks he's a dog." I smiled as Embry relaxed all the way, confused by this.

"Huh? That's why he was barking at me? I thought he was retarded or something." He was walking over to us now.

"Don't talk about Simbaa like that. He's the best guard dog ever, he was going to attack you to protect me."

"Oh so that's what it was," he sat next to us on the bed, then softly pet his head. "I like him already if he protects you."

Simbaa jumped into his lap and he tensed, till Simbaa started licking his face.

"Great." He said in a low flat voice, and I laughed.

We all got in the bed then, and Simbaa tried to lay on my chest again.

Embry pulled him off and replaced him with his head.

"Uh, no. That's my spot squirt." Simbaa whimpered, and settled for my stomach.

I laughed again. See, I knew cats and dogs could get along.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?

Sorry guys for the long, long, looooooong wait. Just had a lot going on. I hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it funny, but I don't know. It probably won't be. Let me know. Enjoy!!!!!! :)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: When They Say Pack, They Mean Pack……Literally.**

"Maybe this was a bad idea. We should go home."

"Look there's no way this is a bad idea. You'll be fine and they already love you."

We were on our way to Sam and Emily's house, Embry's pack leader…I have to meet the entire pack. All of them. And the other imprints. At least there'll be someone I can relate to here. What if they all hate me? What if I say the thing? I don't really know much werewolf etiquette. Except they hate cats.

"How do you know they already love me?" He tapped the side of his head smiling. "Pack mind. They already know you."

My jaw dropped in shock."They already know me? Know me? Oh my god, they've seen me naked in your mind!!!!"

He realized what he did when I started to freak and he tried to calm me down and drive at the same time.

"No, no, no…they haven't seen you naked, I promise. Bae, please calm down. I promise. They haven't. I didn't let them see that. They haven't seen it, swear! That's private, that's between me and you. It's just us."

"Embry Call! I swear to god! How do you expect me to face them now! I'm gonna feel like they're all picturing me naked! I won't be able to look anybody in the eye! They're all gonna be laughing at me!""Look Kourtney, I swear to you, no one has seen you naked. No one but me. That's only for me. I promise."

I pouted and crossed my arms, looking out the window like an upset 4 year old.

How could I not be nervous about this? How could he expect me not to be nervous? I mean…sure I've met Jake, Quil, and Seth…but what about the rest? There's still Sam and Emily of course, Jared and his fiance Kim, and Paul who imprinted on Jacob's sister Rachel, and Leah. I felt like I had eagles in my stomach taking constant nose dives.

We were getting closer to the house, and I felt myself sweating.

But I forgot about all of that, I forgot about everything when I felt Embry squeeze my hand. I looked over at him, and he smiled at me. That's when I knew it wouldn't be too bad. It was a chance things would be alright. I just had to hope, and have faith.

We got out the car to see guys as big as Embry, as dark as Embry, as tall as Embry, heck they looked like Embry, playing football in the street since the little yard was obviously too small for their hardcore game. Not to mention their size.

When they saw us pull up, they stopped and walked over to the car. I'm sure Embry could hear my heart beating a million times a minute. It was so loud, I'm sure they could hear it from outside of the car. Wait, they're werewolves right? With their super hearing, I'm sure they heard it from up the block.

No, don't think like that. Just relax.

Embry ran over to my side and opened the door for me, and helped me out the car. Before I knew it, I was pulled into the biggest, tightest hug by what I'm assuming was the pack. I could hear Embry laughing at my shocked reaction.

Slowly one by one, they released me until one of them I didn't know was still hugging me. They all laughed at this.

"Jared man, let her go. Let the girl breath."

"I'm sorry, but she's the only girl who can make Embry the chatterbox shut up. I gotta give her thanks."

I laughed at this while Embry tried to defend himself.

"That's not true. It's not like I talk a lot or something. And she doesn't shut me up."

"Embry, you can't stop talking. Especially when you're nervous. You really wont shut up then."

Embry rolled his eyes as they continued to rag on him.

"Yeah Em, if only your legs moved as fast as your lips. Then maybe we'd win a game." Jacob said tossing the football from hand to hand.

Leave it to Jake.

"You guys think I can shut Embry up?" Suddenly I didn't feel as nervous. I had enough nerve to speak.

"Oh, most definitely. He drools over you. He's a real dork when it comes to you, Kourt."

"Quil, like you're any better. Claire sneezes and you think it's adorable."

Quil pushed Embry's shoulder and he shrugged it off laughing.

"Hey Sam, you think she's as shy as he says she is?" Jared asked.

"I don't know, I don't think she is." Sam gave me a big smile, and I didn't feel nervous anymore. If he accepted me, I knew I was okay.

"I tried to tell you guys that. Actually, sometimes she's just like Embry. She won't shut up either. But it's not as bad when she talks." I punched Seth's arm and he cringed, but we both knew it didn't hurt him.

"What's the difference between me and her?"

"Um, dude. One, we actually like her. Two, she would look way hotter in a skirt and high heels." Jacob pretended to walk around in heels while we laughed.

"Jake, you're a total idiot. Of course she would look better in high heels, she's a girl. Why would I even have something like that on?"

Embry went on arguing back and forth with Jacob, while I heard Seth whisper to Paul.

"She blushes really hard when you talk about her dimples. Or even say the word to her. It's really funny."

Paul smiled. "Really? (he tapped my shoulder and I looked at him) Dimples."

I felt my complete face go warm and I couldn't hide my smile, I just hated whenever people talked about my dimples. It was…embarrassing I guess. I was going to get Seth later.

But Embry stopped mid-sentence when he saw me smiling, he just looked at me with that same look in his eyes. I think it was something along the lines of…wonder, fascination, adoration, love, you know…something like that.

They all howled laughing at this, because I had truly shut Embry up.

**"DINNER!!!!"**

The whole world stopped when they heard this one word yelled from a female voice somewhere inside the little house, presumably the kitchen, and they ran knocking each other over to get inside. This was something I'd never seen before.

Embry must've knew exactly what I was thinking, because he was yet again laughing at my shocked expression.

"Just wait till you see us at the table."

He took my hand and we walked into the house, quite small but overwhelmed with the emotions of love and comfort, and it was filled to the brim with the protectors of La Push and their significant others.

I finally got to see the other imprints, all of them were exceptionally beautiful. Kim, who I only identified because Jared kissed her cheek before rushing the long table completely covered with heaps of food for a spot, looked ordinary and plain at first glance. But after seeing her laugh at something funny Rachel said, I noticed how extremely beautiful she was. Her face was mostly taken up by her cheekbones, she had the biggest smile, full lips that made her shiny white teeth look even brighter than what they appeared to be. Her clear skin looked like a russet colored silk, not a single blemish or flaw was seen. Her eyes were spaced a little far, but they were the same black as her long wispy hair, which blew carelessly with every breeze she encountered. Her lengthy hair, almost a black waterfall, reached all the way down past the small of her back.

Rachel, who I only knew because she looked so much like Jacob, was a different story. Her beauty was different, but still just as amazing. She was a bit taller, yet shorter than Jacob, though they had the same skin tone. Her eyes were big and gorgeous, they were prettiest shade of hazel. Her hair a brown tint to it, but appeared blackish from afar, it came to her shoulders and was a bit curlier than it was straight. Her figure was a bit frail, she didn't look like she didn't play a lot of sports. Embry mentioned she was away at school for a long time, it was apparent she'd rather spend a Saturday afternoon in a library than a gym. She had a big smile and a hearty laugh, just like Jake. She looked older, for sure, but she still had a youthful energy about her personality.

And Emily, who was the most obvious identified, had three long scars that traveled the length of the right side of her face, one of them reaching all the way down her arm. But this was not what grabbed your attention about her. Apart from the warm glow she seemed to be exuding, she was astounding gorgeous. Her beauty truly overshadowed her scars, after just speaking to her they were forgotten. Her personality was so loving and caring, her physical flaws were unnoticeable. You realized quickly they weren't what was important, nor did they matter in the least bit. Emily was such a good person, she made you feel welcome. You knew just by the way she looked at the guys eat, this was her family and she loved them with all her heart.

When I walked into the kitchen I blinked and Embry had left my side, he ran to get a spot at the table. Emily beckoned me over to the counter, where the other girls were standing. Surprisingly they greeted me with hugs too, but theirs didn't delay my breathing.

"Here, I put it aside just for you." Emily handed me a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, and I thanked her for it. It looked absolutely delicious. That's when I noticed the amount of food laid out on the table for the guys to eat, it was mountains of food laid out down the run of the table. I noticed how fast they ate it, how quickly it disappeared, how little they spoke apart from grunts and nudges and pushes. It was fascinating. I saw Embry, face entirely covered with spaghetti sauce, flash me a big smile for the faintest second before returning to his vanishing food. This was something to see.

In walked from a back room Leah, one I almost forgot about, she was even more beautiful than Kim, Rachel, and Emily put together. She favored Seth a great deal, but she was still tall and gorgeous. She was the definition of model, she had a gracefully dainty walk, her posture was perfect. Her hair was loose black curls, reaching her shoulder blades. Perfectly high cheek bones, a major aura about her. She was bright, and confident. She walked straight over to me, and pulled me into a tight hug. She was just as warm as the guys.

"I love you already, just because you took up for me when Embry was trying to talk smart."

Embry retorted finally speaking and looking up from his plate completely. "Hey, you act like I lied on you or something, Lee." The rest of the pack laughed while she rolled her eyes and growled at them.

She pushed her way between Jared and Jacob, then began destroying her food like the rest of them. Though she wasn't quite as messy, she still inhaled her take of the mountainous spaghetti. She was just a little more civilized about it.

Rachel noticed my shock. I would have to work on concealing that better. "They can put away some food, can't they?"

I laughed as I nodded. "You have no idea. This is just dinner. You should see breakfast after patrol." Kim added.

"How could you possibly make enough food?" Emily smiled and nodded towards the stove.

"Industrial sized pots." I looked over at the stove, and what could only be called a vat sat on top of the stove, taking up all four cooking eyes.

That evening went magically, it was so much fun spending time with the pack. Embry was so right, I had nothing to be worried about. I completely fit in. I realized that us girls were just as much a part of the pack as the guys, we were all just one big family. When we finished the food, the guys decided to have another football game since Embry finally arrived. He came over to me to give me some final words of encouragement before joining them, and I'll never forget what he said.

"Kourtney, think about it this way. Being a werewolf is nowhere near normal, nor is it natural. Yet it feels so normal being here, it feels so natural just being us. We were fictional, just the same as hocus pocus and magic. And that's exactly what we are. Magic. Or maybe even something even more powerful. But you being here, with me, is magic. Imprinting is extraordinary. It means we're soul mates, we're destined to be together. We were made for each other, at least, you were made for me. So we were all destined to be family. It was beyond fate. It was something more. That's why you feel so at home. This is where you're meant to be. With me."

He kissed my lips before he ran over to the huddle, and I walked over to sit with the girls on the porch thinking of what he said.

It made perfect sense, he was completely right. This was where I was meant to be. Here. With Emily, Rachel, and Kim. With Embry, Paul, Jacob, Seth, Quil, Leah, Sam, and Jared. We all fit as one, because we were one. It was obvious to see that the girls and I would become best friends, there was no doubt about that. It was easy to see that the rest of the pack would become big brothers to me, and be just as protective as Embry. It was perceptible.

But what was most obvious, most easily seen, most perceptible was what Embry said about he and I. We were most definitely supposed to be together. Nothing would change that. I felt confidence in the future. In our future together. Nothing else mattered. It was never more clear to me than in that moment. Whatever headed our way, we would face it together. I looked over to him and he smiled at me from the huddle, for the first time I felt _exactly _what he felt. I saw a glow around him, just him, nothing else, as bright as the sun at noon. As bright as the moon at midnight. As bright as his smile and his eyes. As bright as my love for him, the love we shared.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Did I Tell You Werewolves Know Just What to Say When You're Crying? Well, They Do.**

I got home that night floating on air, clouds, and rainbows all in one. I couldn't wait till Embry could return to my room later. It would take forever. I walked through the front door to see my mom sitting on the couch with her arms folded and legs crossed waiting for me. She had an evil look on her face, I could sense we were about to have a big argument. Of course we would, since my father was away on business again. Her timing was perfect. It wasn't enough for her that I only had 2 more months left of high school, and I hadn't been arrested or high or drunk ever before in my life. That I got straight A's. No, she had to pick on the love of my life too. And I knew that that was exactly what this was about from the look in her eye. Here we go.

"Where were you?"

I rolled my eyes. "I met Embry's family."

"I thought you said he didn't have family."

"His mother passed away a few years ago, but he still has family. A big one."

"Why would you meet his family?"

"Because we care about each other, and we felt like it was time for me to meet them. He met you."

"You don't need to be meeting his family Kourtney--"

I cut her off. "What is the problem here, Mom? I mean, really. Seriously. Why do you hate Embry so much?"

By now she had gotten up and was walking over to me. "Don't you try to turn this around on me. We're discussing you."

"No, be honest with me! Why are you trying so hard to make him feel uncomfortable? You get 5 cats, count them, FIVE! Knowing he's…allergic. You make rude comments to him, you make him feel unwelcome, why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"YOU WILL NOT TALK THAT WAY TO ME! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!"

"NO, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU NEED TO MAKE A DECISION. MOM I LOVE EMBRY, WITH ALL MY HEART. AND WE'RE GOING TO BE TOGETHER, NO MATTER WHAT. WE'RE PROBABLY GOING TO GET MARRIED SOME DAY. WE'RE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. AND NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT, BECAUSE I WONT LET IT. I ESPECIALLY WON'T LET YOU. SO YOU NEED TO MAKE A CHOICE. EITHER YOU ACCEPT HIM BEING IN MY LIFE, OR YOU LOSE ME IN YOURS."

She stood their dumbfounded and shocked, she didn't have a response right away. We stood silently glaring at each other for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"You think you know everything! You think you've got it all figured out! When you don't! Kourtney, you don't want to throw your life away and that's exactly what you'll be doing if you stay with this boy. You'll get married right out of high school, have a family and struggle everyday, living paycheck to paycheck! You'll throw away your dreams. You'll never go to college. What about everything you've worked for! **Don't make my mistakes!**"

I stared at her, disbelieving what she just said. She feels like she made a mistake? Marrying my dad was a mistake? Having me was a mistake? Everything we have, our entire life was a mistake?!?! That was the final straw.

"If you feel like you made a mistake, fine. But that was your life, not mine. I refuse to stay here and let you ruin my life by being bitter and remorseful. And taking everything out on everybody else. If you want to rot here and be a heartless bitch, **you will do it alone. **I'm leaving."

I took off upstairs to my room, and she followed me arguing at my back.

"Leaving? Where will you go? You can't leave! I'm your mother!"

I turned around to face her catching her off guard, and spoke with venom spewing from my voice.

"You are NOT my mother."

I began to pack a bag.

"Where will you go? I'll call your aunt and she'll just take my side." She had a smug smile on her face.

"Don't worry about where I'm going."

I managed to pack only a duffle bag with only a few changes of clothes before I left. I got in my car, and I drove. Tears were rolling down my cheeks as I stared blankly out the windshield, my mind was totally blank yet totally overwhelmed.

I knew very well that my aunt wasn't the only family I have to turn to. I have a whole new family now. A big one.

-

I drove and drove as the rain poured heavily. What was I thinking? This was too much. This was too fast. This was a bad idea. I could scare him off. I could lose him forever. I don't want to lost him. I can't live without him. I love him so much. After an hour, I pulled up to the house.

My hair was drenched, and my clothes were soaking as I walked up to the door. I took a deep breath through my tears, then knocked.

I knocked for five minutes straight.

No one was there. Of course no one was there.

Do I just go in? would that be too much? This was a bad idea. I could turn around. I could sleep in a park somewhere.

**NO.**

I took a deep breath, and walked back to my car. I grabbed my duffle bag and walked back to the door. I used Embry's hidden key and let myself into the dark house. I locked the door behind me as the thunder roared through the empty house. I went straight to his bedroom and closed the door then dropped the bag. I collapsed on his bed sobbing into the darkness, waiting for him to come home.

About two and a half hours later, he busted through the door breathing heavily, frantic like I have never seen before.

"Kourtney! Babe, there you are! What's going on? I went to your room and you weren't there, and I picked up your trail…I was so scared. I thought something happened to you. That someone got you or something. What's--"

He actually took a good look at me and could tell I had been crying my eyes out for hours.

He came and sat next to me on the bed. He held me tight, and we cried together.

After a few minutes, I could form words through my tears.

"She…we had a fight…she's so evil…"

He rubbed his hand along my arm soothing me.

"What happened?"

I took a deep breath.

"I left. I couldn't take it anymore. I was so sick of living there, all the things she said about you. About us. It was too much."

Embry's jaw tightened as he considered this. I knew he was completely angry, but he was keeping his composure for my sake.

"So I don't know where I'm going to go, but I'm not going back there."

He froze and looked at me.

"What do you mean you don't know where you're going? You're staying right here. I'm not letting you out of my sight, especially now. You're home now. Now we don't have to sneak, we have no reason to hide. We can be with each other all the time."

I shook my head no as I wiped my nose with a tissue.

"No, no way. I am not staying here so I can burden you guys, too. That is not happening."

Embry took my hand and squeezed it in his as he knelt down in front of me. He stared deeply into my eyes, and spoke with seriousness in his tone.

"Kourtney, I love you. With all of my heart. You're my world, my earth, my moon, my stars, my light, my day, my breath, my reason. You're my everything. And I could never live without you. I think about you every second of every hour of everyday. I love, cherish, and enjoy every given moment I get to spend with you, and when I'm not I spend every one of those moments wishing I was. Nothing else matters to me. You're the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. The rest of eternity. I can't even think about it any other way. With anyone else. One day, you will be my wife. We'll always be together Kourtney, nothing can change that. Nothing will come between us. I promise. I'll take care of you, only if you let me."

I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. Did he really just say that to me? Does he really want to marry me? I mean, I knew that he wanted to be with me, but marry me? Is he sure? Maybe he's making a mistake.

"There's no mistake, Kourtney. I'm supposed to be with you. You were made, just for me. We were made for each other."

Yep, he's totally right. We were made for each other. Obviously, he knows me better than I know myself.

"We'll make it, I'll make sure. Don't worry." He got up and held me close.

I smiled as I buried my face into his hard, broad chest taking in his lovely heavenly scent. One that drove me crazy, the only smell in the entire world that could calm me down.

"I love you Embry."

"I love you too, Kourtney. Forever."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Werewolves Can Be Really Bashful**

"I can't believe it." I shook my head in disbelief.

"I know, babe." He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead.

Embry and I had been living together for the last two months of high school, and it was quite easy. At first I thought living with a pack of werewolves would be uncomfortable, but everything fit so well here. With us. Living with them has been a blast. I love Quil and Jacob, and I love feeding these hungry guys. The constant store runs are a small sacrifice I'm willing to make. And I'll admit, at first it was really hard for Embry and I to arrive at school on time, waking up in the mornings can be so dreadful. But we did it, and our love is even stronger than before. IF that's even possible.

And now, it's Graduation. It's in ten minutes, actually. They'll call our names and we'll walk across the stage. My father was out there, and I wasn't sure if my mom was. I wasn't sure if that bothered me or not, either. All I knew was that the people most important to me were here, including the entire wolf pack. Probably the most noticeable out of the entire crowd, not just because they took up the last three rows but because they were just all around huge to begin with, the entire wolf pack was here. I glanced out and saw Sam, Emily, Rachel, Paul, Jared, Kim, Leah, Seth, Sue Clearwater, Billy Black, and Claire was sitting on top of Sam's broad shoulders. I could see Quil smiling and waving 'hi' at her from his seat, occasionally making a goofy face to make her giggle and keep her entertained through the long and boring ceremony. It was at this moment that I was glad to say I was a part of the wolf pack. I knew it was where I belonged. I say part of it, because the imprints were just as part of the pack as the wolves were. After all, where would they be without us. Exactly.

"Quil Ateara." The screaming that sounded was earsplitting, I could just see Claire bouncing with happiness on top of Sam's tall shoulders.

A few names were called in between, and caught a glance at Jacob. His face was calm and collected, and he had that same mischievous grin on his face. I knew he was about to do something he wasn't supposed to.

"Jacob Black." He walked across the stage and about midway, he stopped to face the crowd and howled at the top of his lungs. The answering howls that could be heard from the pack shook the entire building, probably for miles. Sue threw him a stern look and he cringed a bit, but she let it go when Billy touched her arm.

Embry had a smug smile plastered on his face, I noticed it was almost impatient. Why, I wonder?

"Embry Call."

Embry strode across the stage with the cutest smile on his face, I felt my heart melt at this. When he took the diploma he blushed the cutest shade of red, I guessed it was because Paul yelled out "Go Emmy-Bear!" He would pay for that later. He sort of already paid for it, receiving a smack on the head from Rachel.

Last but not least, it was time for the last graduating member of the pack to walk across the stage. Me. I took a breath trying to steady my nerves, but I still felt shaky. I thought about the only thing that could calm me down, and I looked back at Embry's face. He was smiling at me, then he winked. That was all I needed. With the utmost confidence, I held my chin high as I waited to be called.

"Kourtney Taylor." I heard a row of cheering and screaming as I took that pride-filling stride across the stage, feeling more accomplished than I've ever felt before. This had to be the loudest I heard the cheering, I guess the pack was going for a big finish. And they certainly got one. No other group was as loud as them. As if that was even possible. I took my diploma and looked towards the line, and saw Embry mouth the words "I love you." I mouthed them back, then walked back to my seat.

Our eyes never left each others for the remainder of the ceremony, there was just so much happening in his soul. Though we were a few feet away from each other, I could read him like a book. He was so happy, ecstatic, yet he was relieved. He was embarrassed, and he still seemed to be deadly nervous about something. We had walked across the stage, I thought the worse was over already. The storm had already passed. Maybe I was wrong.

They announced us as the graduating class, and everyone threw their hats up. Well, everyone else, because Embry rushed over to me and gave me the biggest kiss of my life. We received a lot of cat calls, woos and wolf-whistles from the pack. I blushed, but Embry blushed even harder. He really was the cutest.

We met up with our family members in the parking lot, everyone was deciding what the next part of the plan was. I met up with my father, who did come alone. He congratulated me and gave me a strong hug, wishing me the best telling me he how proud he was. And that he loved me so much. He's so proud of the young woman I've grown up to be, and he couldn't be more approving of Embry and I. He said he'd never seen me so happy. That's why I loved my dad. He knew that no matter what everyone else was saying, I would always make my own decisions pending on what I believed was right for me. In the beginning he tried to get me to move back, but I felt like this was best for me. I could see it in his eyes, too. He was thinking about getting a divorce soon. And I couldn't blame him. Actually, I wouldn't be happier for him if he did.

Next I found Embry alone, which I knew wouldn't last long. The pack was bombarding Quil and Jacob, and would be headed this way any second now.

"I can't believe we did it. I'm so glad it's over. Now we get to spend everyday together, without having to worry about school." He laughed at this, wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know…you really look beautiful Kourtney. It's like you're glowing." I pecked his lips and then his breathing picked up as he tried to revive his last statement. "Not like you don't look beautiful everyday, because you do, but it's just today you look extra beautiful. If that's even possible, because it must be. I mean you do. Right now. Here. You look so perfect. And I love you so much--"

He was rambling, and I shook my head trying to get my question out. But before I could, the pack had reached us. Why was he so nervous?

"Congratulations Em & Kourt!" Sue Clearwater gave us a warm hug, and she smelled like apples and cinnamon. I was reminded then of how hungry I was, I hadn't eaten all day. I couldn't wait to get back to Emily's to get something to eat.

"Wow Embry, we didn't think you could do it. You slept almost three years of high school away." Jared said smiling.

"Yeah, I don't know how he got away with it when his snoring interrupted the whole class. I sat next to him, I would now. There is nothing more terrifying than the 'Embry just woke up with drool on his face' look." Quil chided.

"Isn't it obvious? He had a big reason to focus this year." Leah said.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Kourtney, who knows when he would've graduated." Sam ruffled Embry's hair and Embry blushed really hard, I could tell he felt embarrassed. Even better, he felt incredibly bashful.

"I couldn't have done it without you…" Embry spoke only above a whisper, and if I hadn't been standing right next to him I wouldn't have caught it.

I turned to stare up into his eyes as he held my hands in his own, resting them on our chests between us.

He stared at me with a look that was full of admiration and adoration and wonderment, I couldn't believe he was staring at me. But as usual, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I wonder what he could see in my eyes, and if they were as easy for him to read as his were for me. I hoped mine conveyed every emotion I felt, which was appreciation, devotion, gratitude, security, love, and amazement. Was he really mine? I still couldn't believe it.

I caught his eyes twinkle, and I noticed that today he had a little something extra in his eyes. Something sparkling, something big. They were filled with more love, more excitement, more anxiety than usual. I wished for once in my life, I had to ability to read Embry's mind. What was going on in his head?

"Alright, all this catching up and ragging on Embry is lovely, but I'm starving. Can we go now?" Jacob interrupted our moment, and received a slap on the head from Rachel making everybody laugh. She was handing them out today.

Embry took my hand and led me to the car, opening and closing my door for me. We drove to Emily's house in great silence, though I could see his thoughts were a million miles away. He was really fidgety, too. The smallest movements caused his eyes to jump, what was wrong with him? The tension was so thick. I couldn't bring myself to question him, though.

Finally we pulled up and everyone had beat us here, had Embry really been driving that slow. Embry never drove slow. What was going on?

He made no attempt to exit the car, so neither did I. I just sat there, silently, waiting.

I finally realized how much hotter it felt it the car, it had to be due to him. I think if it was physically possibly, and Embry wasn't abnormally steaming because of his wolfy temperature, he would actually be sweating right now.

"Kourtney…I um…you look beautiful."

"Right…um…thank you, but you told me that already babe."

He closed his eyes and I could just hear him beating himself up inside, and this was killing me. What was he so tense about? I did the only thing I knew that would calm him down.

I took his hand, and this shocked him. He hadn't expected it.

"Embry Call, you have nothing to be nervous or unsure about. We have the rest of our lives to be together now. I'm here, you're here, and we're here together. We're fine."

He bit his bottom lip and I could tell that he was still warring with himself inside his head.

I reached and cupped his face in the palm of my hand, pushing his hair back along the way.

"Don't be afraid." I smiled. "We belong together."

He smiled at me, and kissed my hand, then squeezed it. I guess that made up his mind.

He got out the car with the quickest speed I had ever witnessed, gently pulling me out into his arms. He shut the door and took off into the woods cradling me, holding me close and tight. I took in his scent as he rushed through the trees and bushes. Adrenaline pumped heavily through my veins as we journeyed, I had no clue where he was taking me but I couldn't feel more excited. I was however worried that I was a bit heavy for him after a while, we were running for what had to be ten minutes.

Finally he stopped and I realized immediately where we were, he'd taken us to the waterfall he first brought me to to tell me he loved me and that he had imprinted. And he was a werewolf. It was even more gorgeous today, the sun was setting beautifully giving it an amazing glow. I always felt twilight was the best time of day. Everything about the scene was perfect.

Embry placed me softly on my feet in case I stumbled, which I did but he steadied me, and then took my hand. He took me to a large flat rock on the edge of the water, then turned to me taking both of my hands in his own again. He looked deep in my eyes, and I knew he was about to let me know everything on his heart.

"Kourtney Taylor…I love you. With all my heart. More than words could express. More than feelings can feel. You're my reason, my light, my breath, my day. You're my everything. You're my anything. You're my ever was, and ever will be. You're my future. I want to spend the rest of my life protecting you, making you smile, and loving you. I would love nothing more than just making you happy for the rest of time. If there was nothing else I could do, I would still be more than content. And if you'll have me…"

Embry reached in his pocket as he knelt to the ground on one knee and pulled out the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, it was a silver band with a quaint, gorgeously cut diamond heart in the center. The ring was simple, yet so eye-catching and unmistakably remarkable. It stole all of my attention away, made my eyes dance, and twinkled in the light. Just like the necklace he'd given me when he last brought me to this exquisite oasis. I only fell in love with both of them immediately because they reminded me so much of how bright his eyes were. They shined beautifully, just like the ring.

"I want nothing more in the world than to wake up to your amazing face everyday. Knowing you are my wife. To be able to say that you're married to _me_ would make me even happier of a man. Being able to protect and provide for the only one I love and cherish the most would make me even better of a man. So will you marry me…and make me the man I'm destined to be?"

Tears gushed down my face as the seriousness and the reality of this situation came crashing down on me. It all made sense, colliding together rudely in my head, laughing at me because I couldn't put two and two together and see this coming. All the signs were there. Why he was so nervous all day. Why he was so fidgety.

He wasn't sure, he _can't _be sure. Did he really just asked what I _think_ he asked? He _cant_ be sure. I can't _really_ be the one he wants to spend his life with. He wants to marry _me_? What if I'm still dreaming?

That's when I vowed to stop.

To stop doubting whether everything was real and whether all this was really happening to me. Whether _he_ was real. I had to start believing that I was awake. That I wasn't dreaming. That we truly belonged together, and that I deserved someone as great as him. We were destined, fated, and completely made fore each other. We were perfect for each other. He is my soul mate, the one I was created for, the one I'm meant to be with until the end of time.

This would never turn into a nightmare. There could never such a thing as nightmares if I had Embry. And I do. Now and forever, for the rest of eternity.

Embry's confidence started to fade and his happiness started to waver as fear filled his eyes and features.

"Kourtney, if this isn't what you want, I'll understand. You don't have to do anything you don't want to--"

I realized that I had been lost in my train of thought and that he had been anxiously waiting on pins and needles for my answer.

"Oh Embry, of course! Yes! Of course I want to marr--"

I didn't even have a chance to finish my sentence, Embry had hopped up picking me up into his arms kissing me passionately. I could feel him smiling, there was nothing like the joy radiating from him. He finally pulled away placing me on my feet, and officially put the magnificent ring on my third finger on my left hand.

Perfect fit.

I saw he was crying, and I kissed away his tears. I pulled him into my arms, and screamed into his chest with excitement.

"Oh my god, we're getting married!"

He hugged me tighter.

"I can't believe it. You said yes."

I pulled away playfully hitting his chest.

"Well what'd you think I'd say? No?"

He laughed and kissed me, then looked into my eyes.

"I just thought you were unsure."

I smiled at him. "Well ask me again."

"Will you marr--"

"Yes." I said cutting him off, with all the certainty in the universe. He cupped my face and both hands, and kissed me again.

Bliss.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Celebrating**

Embry carried me in his arms as quickly as he could back to Sam and Emily's house. It took us even shorter to get there. I guess he was a little excited.

We walked through the front door and all eyes were on us.

"What took you two so long?" Quil asked.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Paul said nodding his forehead with a mischievous smile and wagging his eyebrows in a suggestively sleazy way.

Before I knew it, Embry had picked up an empty flower vase, and launched it right at Paul's face. But Paul caught it and sat it down laughing.

Embry sat down in a chair and I sat down on his lap.

"Actually, we just went for a walk." Embry said in a matter-of-factly tone.

Jake stared at Embry really hard for a minute then exploded.

"OH MY GOD! EMBRY DID YOU DO IT?"

Everyone looked at him shocked and confused, thinking he'd gone completely crazy.

"What? Did he do what? What, exactly?" Jared was looking back and forth between them completely bewildered.

Quil gasped. "OH MY GOD I JUST CAUGHT ON, EMBRY YOU DID IT?!?"

Embry looked at Quil incredulously. "How did _you_ know?"

"Jacob told me! You know he has a big mouth!"

"Way to go, Jacob." Jacob shrugged.

"Wait, know what? What is going on?" Sam was entirely lost.

"I don't know honey, but I don't think we're supposed to know." Emily touched his arm in a soothing way, I guess she was a little hurt she didn't know.

"No, you guys can know." I explained.

"Wait how can she know, but not me?" Leah added.

"Oh if Leah gets to know, then I _definitely_ get to know Kourt." Rachel crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm in too." Kim joined.

"I WANT TO KNOW! I WANT TO KNOW! I WANT TO KNOW!" Claire was jumping up and down excitedly.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Everything got quiet as they all looked at me.

I looked at Embry and he smiled at me shaking his head. He was just as speechless at this group of idiots as I was. He buried his face in my neck smiling as I told them the news.

"Embry just proposed to me."

The screams that erupted in the little house were louder than I could possibly take. I covered my ears happily as they rushed us with hugs and congratulations.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! You're getting married! We had to plan your wedding!" I think Emily was more excited than I was.

"Can we see the ring?" I held out my hand when Rachel asked, and they all cooed and awed.

"It's so pwetty Quil!" Claire grabbed my hand and brought it down so she could get a better look.

I kissed Embry's cheek and he pushed my hair behind my ear before lightly kissing my neck.

"You told Jacob and Quil?" I looked at him smiling.

"Well, no. Actually Jacob only knew because I had been thinking about it one night when I thought I was on patrol by myself. I didn't know he had phased and he was listening to my thoughts. I've been thinking about it for while, I just didn't know when would be the right time."

"And I kept telling him all the time was the right time. It shouldn't have taken him this long." Jacob punched Embry's shoulder and they laughed.

"And Quil?" Embry looked at Jacob and Jacob lowered his head.

"Hey, he threatened making me play tea party with him and Claire and I was NOT doing that again. I would not be caught in a tutu and lipstick for a second time." I looked at him and he looked embarrassed. Until I laughed at him and then we laughed together.

"Well, now Claire has me to play tea party with. So no worries, there are no tutus in your immediate future. But her 6th birthday, however…" I said.

Jacob sighed feeling defeated. Uncle Jakey knew he wouldn't miss that for the world.

"Alright enough celebrating for now! Let's eat!"

We all filed into the kitchen for our graduation party celebration, efficiently catered by the Imprints. I cooked most of the sweets, and they disappeared before I could even get a taste of one.

"I know you guys are animals, but you don't have to act like one. I wanted to taste that strawberry cheesecake." I pouted.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was really good." I threw a spoon at Seth and he ducked it.

Embry ran to my side with the whipped cream from the cheesecake on the side of his face. "I'm sorry babe, I could try and make _you_ one if you'd like…"

The thought of Embry attempting to recreate my strawberry cheesecake seemed very funny, but I had to pass. Though I knew he would've tried if I wanted. "No, it's okay." He kissed my cheek and gave me a hug.

"AWWWW…" said the entire table where the food was stacked the highest, where all the guys were eating plus Leah.

"Oh shut up, you stupid wolves!" They all howled at the top of their lungs, even louder than at graduation, and we all laughed. I loved my family.

Sam stood up and everybody got quiet, we knew he was about to make a toast. Everyone held up their glass full of wine, since it was a special occasion.

"Here's to a special occasion, more graduating members of the oh so awesome, oh so cool Wolf Pack." More howls, and eye rolling from the girls. "Congratulations Quil, Embry, Kourtney, Jacob. And special congratulations to Kourt and Embry. You guys have no idea what you're getting yourselves into." Everybody laughed. "This has been an amazing year for everyone, now we have four weddings on the way. Emily and I, Kim and Jared, Paul and Rachel, and now Embry and Kourtney. Which means that four of us, well really five, but for the moment since Claire's only four." "FOURAND A HALF!" Claire yelled. "Four and a half." He corrected. "As I was saying, four members of the wolf pack had encountered something truly amazing and mysterious. Something rare, but I have no doubt the remaining members will find this happiness. All of you." He gave a look to Leah and she smiled. "We have found something extra special in this life, something to live for. A reason to exist. A girl worth fighting for." Everything was quiet as everyone took in what he was saying, apart from Leah clearing her throat. "Or guy." He corrected. "I wish you all happiness, I love you, you're my brothers and sisters. I cherish all of you, and may we have many more moments and occasions like this to celebrate. Embry, the best of luck to you. I know your mother would be more than proud of you, and she would've loved Kourtney."

Embry looked down blushing.

"CHEERS!" Everybody drank, and Claire drank her grape juice.

After celebrating some more with the pack, we went home and laid out on the roof looking up at the sky.

"Wow, I still can't believe it."

He pulled me closer. "Together. Forever."

I ran my finger along the lines of his defined stomach, just lost in my thoughts.

"A house, a car…a family."

He scoffed. "A family."

I looked up at him.

"You don't want a family?"

He looked back to the sky.

"Of course I do. I've always wanted a family. Especially if I could have one with you. Having a daughter that looks exactly like my angel…what could be greater? It's just that…I remember the first time I phased. When I shifted for the first time. All because of my blood, because of who my father and my father's father was. Having a son, or even having a daughter now since Leah…it could mean they could be a wolf just like me. Having my brothers, having you has been great. I love being a wolf, but if I had a choice…I don't know if I would've chose it. I mean, don't get me wrong…I have no doubt in my mind we would've ended up together because you're still my perfect match. We'd still be together, and I'd still love you this way. Not because I would have to because of imprinting, but because I would've chosen to anyways. It's just so dangerous, our temper is so unreliable…we only hurt the ones we love in turn hurting ourselves. Maybe not intentionally, but if we get too mad…we could really hurt those who matter most to our hearts. And slowly it kills us. Just look at Sam and Emily."

I got quiet as I thought about it. I could only imagine the guilt Sam felt every time he looked at the love of his life, and was forced to relive that horrible night in is memory.

"I love you and I would never do anything like that to you, but what if you got too close to a fight I couldn't protect you from? What if you got hurt because of me?"

I was quiet.

"I won't trade being a wolf for the world, but it's a fear that never goes away. It never fades away with time. It stays right there on your heart and on your conscience. I would lose my mind if anything ever happened to you. And I can't help but feel anxious whenever we're around the pack, when we're all together. If someone said the wrong thing, if a fight jumped off and I was a second too late pulling you back, I…" He sighed.

"I just wouldn't want my kids to have to live going through that. To have to live their life afraid to get close to anyone because of what they were. Because of who they are. That's why I'm scared to have kids. I don't want them to hate me for doing this to them. For them to have to endure this as a punishment. For them to resent me for making them a wolf. If it means not having any…"

I listened as he poured his heart out. I had no idea he felt that way, but it made perfect sense. Embry felt so strongly about this, there was no denying his feelings. I immediately held him tighter, wanting with all my heart to take away all of his fears and pain.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Werewolves Like Fire…A Lot.**

"Embry, be careful."

"Babe, don't worry. I've done this a million times." He tried lighting the firecracker in his hand again, but the lighter just wouldn't seem to work.

"Yeah, just like the last fourth of July." Jacob said teasing.

"Or the one before that." Quil added.

"What happened last fourth of July." I was curious.

Embry tried to play it off. "It was nothing--"

"Em almost burned the house down, that's why the left corner over there is black." I glanced over at the left corner of the back of the house and sure enough it was black as charcoal, clashing with the pale blue paint job. Why hadn't I noticed that before?

We were popping off fireworks in the backyard till it was time for us to go down to the beach for the barbeque, and Embry was making me nervous. He was shooting the bottle rockets out of his hand. Now that's just plain dumb.

"That's it Claire-bear, you've got it!" Claire was over on the porch with Quil, doing her first set of sparklers ever. She looked so dazzled, she was having so much fun.

Embry tried lighting this one firecracker again, and the lighter just would not work.

"Just give it up Em, use a match."

"No, it's going to work."

I slowly closed my eyes as I saw him finally ignite it, scared to watch what would happen. The fuse burned, then it shot off into the sky before popping. He timed it just right, so he didn't get burned.

"That's not very funny, Embry."

"It's not that bad babe, honest. Don't be so scary."

"Yeah, just because you can't hang with the big boys and you like doing girly fireworks, doesn't mean we can have fun. Why don't you go play sparklers with Claire, or shoot off some roman candles?"

I scowled at Jake and then Embry for laughing, then grabbed four bottle rockets. I grabbed an extra wick and twisted them all together, and grabbed the matches.

I lit this bomb in my hand, timed it perfectly, and they all shot off at the same time into the sky then popped. Jacob and Embry looked at me shocked.

"How did you do that babe?"

"I used to do it all time. Year round. I was really a pyro. But after I burned my hand really bad, I stopped. You shouldn't underestimate me."

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen." Embry said with wide eyes. He gave me a big kiss, and Jacob started complaining.

"Alright knock it off, there're kids out here."

"Yeah, and my eyes are still innocent to that kind of stuff." Quil laughed at his own joke, and Claire giggled at us kissing.

"Hey Claire, you want to see something pretty?" I ran and scooped her up into my arms, then took her to the driveway. I grabbed one of the spark fountains out the bag and lit it, pulling her back with me. A fountain of sparks all the colors of the rainbow spat out the tip, cascading down beautifully making Claire's eyes dance. She loved it. She loved all the pretty colors.

It went out, and she complained. "Again, again!"

Quil grabbed her hand. "No Claire, it's time to go to the beach for the barbeque."

She got excited all over again. "Pwetty shells! Uncul Sam!" Her two favorite things in the world, her uncles and pretty seashells.

We met the entire pack down at the beach and had a blast, eating and dancing and laughing and talking till the sun started setting. Then Embry checked the time and said we were almost late for something. I was completely confused.

He pulled me into the car and started to drive, refusing to tell me where we were going. We drove for a while, all the way to Forks, to a little lake.

We got out the car and walked to find a spot on the grass, there were other couples here with blankets laid out and everything. I wondered what was going on. Was it a concert?

He sat me down, and it was like we were in our own little world. I was totally unable to keep my mouth shut now.

"So what's going on? Why are we here?"

"Kourtney, just be patient and wait a few minutes, sit back, and be surprised. You'll love it, I promise."

I waited around staring at him impatiently, while he smirked getting utter enjoyment out of this. Then a loud pop scared me. I turned around to face the lake as the applause started, a beautiful fireworks show began in the sky above the lake. The crowd ooed and awed as the amazing display light up our faces, it was absolutely breathtaking.

"Embry…this is so…wow."

"Yeah, I know."

I grabbed his hand and he wrapped his arms around me. I happily lent back against him, resting in between his legs. He held me as the colors from the fireworks danced before our eyes. I looked up at him, and stared up into his eyes as he watched. I realized how much better it was to watch the show reflected from his eyes, it was more amazing than anything I'd seen with my own. When he looked down at me, he snapped me out of my spell.

"Happy 4th of July babe."

"Happy 4th of July Embry."

And we kissed, the electricity between us was almost too much for public. The moment our lips made contact everything around us got intense, I needed his body connected with mine in that very second. I needed him, wholly, completely, there was nothing more in the world that I wanted or mattered.

I couldn't explain for the life of me why my urges and impulses got so intense, and the fact that they did excited me. It shocked me, but I doubt it shocked him. Because everything I feel, every emotion I experience…we feel in unison. We're one. We even think alike. We know what each other is thinking, how we're feeling, what our moods mean, everything. And there was nothing in the world that would come between us. Nothing could break this.

Best of all, if this was how we were reacting here in the park, just _what_ would we do when we got home? No doubt we'd have it to ourselves because Quil & Jacob would be at Sam's till late.

It was the best feeling ever, the best 4th of July ever.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Too Late To Apologize

I thought I would make myself a sandwich, I had been cleaning all day. First the bathroom, then the living room, and now I'm currently stuck on the kitchen. I just got back from the store, we needed to restock the fridge and the pantry. Chips, frozen pizzas, candy, popcorn…basic snack foods. That would be gone in at least three days.

Now I'm stuck on the task of scrubbing week old spaghetti off the stove, it was harder than arithmetic. Finally, I got it. I walked and collapsed on the couch, I was extremely tired.

This morning was…weird to say the least. Embry left about 6:00 to run his shift of patrol, he volunteered to work a double. Not two minutes after Embry left out the house, I ran into the bathroom to throw up. Like I had the previous morning, and the morning before that. At first I thought it was because of something I was eating or maybe I had gotten sick, but I realized I didn't eat anything out of the ordinary and I felt fine for the most part. It confused me.

And now, now certain smells can nauseate me too. Embry was trying to make me dinner last night, and the smell of garlic made me almost throw up in the sink. I had to run out the house into the backyard to get some fresh air. Not to mention the sweating and fatigue I've been feeling lately.

I got up to use the restroom, and I realized there was no toilet paper. I went into the closet and my eyes ran across something that startled me. It was one of my toiletry bags. One I hadn't used in about, three months or so. I opened it up with shocked eyes, it was a brand new freaking pack. Never opened. I ran into the bedroom and looked at the calendar. Three months late. It couldn't be.

I started to do the math in my head…headaches…sleeping like the dead…cravings…nausea…oh my god. It couldn't be.

I grabbed my keys off the dresser and ran out the house as soon as I could.

I drove to Forks to buy a test, not willing anyone from La Push to see what I was up to. I got home half an hour later, and took the test. I left it sitting in the bathroom and walked away, unable to look at the results. I found everything else in the world to do, I started cleaning up the bedroom. Putting laundry in the hamper to be washed, straightening up the dresser, putting fresh sheets on the bed. I folded the clean laundry and put it away.

I looked at the clock and it was 4, Embry would be home in two hours. There was nothing I could do now. I couldn't avoid it anymore.

I walked back into the bathroom and gazed at the test, tears were falling from my eyes because I already knew what it said. I always knew. I could feel it. I was just scared. But now, since I definitely know, I'm more scared than I ever was before. I was pregnant. Everything felt like hell. Like this was all a nightmare, a bad dream. Something I thought wouldn't exist anymore since I had him. I thought he would be there to protect me, be my fairytale knight in shining armor, and keep all the bad dreams and thoughts and fears away.

But what happens…when the one who protects you is the one you fear? What do you do when the one who's supposed to keep you safe is the one you sense danger from? What is the solution then?

He would hate me. He would hate me with all his heart. He'd never love me again. He'd never look at me again. He won't want me after this. He'll throw me away, put me out, left me in the cold. He'll want nothing to do with me. After all this, I was going to be the one to let him down. And I had let him down. Big time. There would be no recovering from this, no coming back, no redemption. I had failed him. I couldn't be his soul mate, his perfect love, the one he wanted to be with, the one he would be with and cherish forever because she gave him everything he ever wanted and did nothing he despised. That wasn't me, because I had failed.

My mother was right, she was so right. Not just about me being a failure and being foolish, but Embry was surely about to do what she had predicted he would. There was no doubting the fact that he was about to leave me. The tension and truth of this hung over my head like an obsessive cloud. I could just feel the hatred from his stare after he finds out. The fire from his soul just burning right through me.

Embry had already told me, he made it perfectly clear…he never wanted to have a family. He didn't want to have kids. And I let him down, I got pregnant. I gave him the one thing he never wanted. A child. In my womb was growing something that he and I created, something he never even elected to possess. How could I do this to him? There was only one thing to do. He couldn't know. He could never know. I would never tell him. I would have to find time to tell him in my own way, maybe after I've had time to work up the courage and the strength to deal with losing him, but for now he couldn't know. After I'd come to terms that my happy, perfect little life was coming to an end, than I would be able to tell him. By then I'd already know what was coming. I'd have time to expect. Hmm, expect. I was expecting, alright.

I stuffed the test deep into the sock and underwear drawer and continued tidying the rest of the bedroom through my tears. Although I willed them away long before they dropped, I couldn't stop them. So I let them fall freely as I kept pushing on, keeping up this façade as long as I needed it to last. He couldn't know till I was ready, so nothing could be out of place.

When he finally arrived home I was in the bedroom folding up the last of the laundry.

"Quil, just shut up. Because you're wrong. Superman would never win against Ironman."

"And why not? Superman is super because he was born that way. Ironman is just some nerdy guy who happened to be _super_-intelligent enough to built him a superpower. There's no way he could beat Superman."

"You guys are idiots." I heard Embry say, then Quil & Jacob laughed.

Embry walked into the bedroom.

"Oh there you are babe," He walked over and kissed my lips. I had erased all traces of tears and sadness from my face with great effort, and it was apparent he hadn't been able to tell the difference. So I smiled back when he kissed me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed you." He smiled into my eyes, that same look of adoration. "I missed you, too." We kissed again.

"Wow babe, you look…beautiful today." I had on a pair of old torn up jeans, one of his t-shirts, and my hair was in a messy ponytail.

"You've got to be kidding." I smiled.

"No, no…I mean it. I don't know, it's like…you're glowing. I mean, you always glow to me, you're presence just has a glow about it, but…today especially. You just really have a glow." This almost broke my wall of resilience.

"Well…thanks for telling me my skin looks like a big sun." He nuzzled my neck making me giggle uncontrollably, a joke saved the situation from disaster.

"So, what are we eating today?"

"I was thinking…pizza." I wanted some pepperoni all day.

"Sounds great to me!"

"Us too!" Jacob and Quil started laughing again.

I turned my back to him and started to absentmindedly play with my necklace making it seem like I was looking for something on the desk, my composure was cracking. The tears were building in my chest, I could feel it. I hoped to the heavens it would wear off and go away.

He pulled me to him and held me tight from the back, then kissed my cheek.

"You know what I was thinking about today Kourt…what would _we_ do after dinner?"

I smiled. "I have the feeling you already have a few things in mind."

He smiled and nibbled on my ear. "You got that right."

I turned around his arms and he kissed me passionately as he wove his arms tightly around me, I knew he had been wanting to kiss me like this all day long.

I smiled as my face flushed, my mind was racing in only one direction now. "So what _did _you have in mind Mr. Call?"

He made a face like he was thinking. "Actually, I had something specific in mind. Do you remember those black panties you had on the 4th of July? They were lacy and had a little red to them? Here I'll find them and show you what I'm talking about…"

Before I could stop him, he had walked over to the dresser and began to search the underwear and sock drawer. I called out to stop him many times, but he kept telling me to hold on as he continued to describe them. He couldn't even tell how worked up I was getting.

He talked as he looked. "They were thongy, but not really, kind of like shorts. And you looked--" he froze, and his eyes got wide. My heart stop beating, and my breath caught in my throat.

He slowly pulled out the test as if it was from an alien planet, his eyes were bulged out and they never left the test. He stared at it in horror, and in shock. I could see his chest heaving, his breathing was picking up.

"Wha…wha…what's this?"

Those tears I had been battling fell freely now, it was all over. This was it.

"It's a pregnancy test, Embry." My voice cracked, it was barely above a whisper.

"You're…you're pregnant…." Now his voice was a whisper.

"Embry I'm so sorry…"

He locked his jaw as his mind processed this, I could tell it was running a mile a minute.

"Why…why didn't you tell me?** HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?"**

I just wailed and cried now, I was beyond talking at this point.

Embry started shaking as he got angrier, he was yelling at me now.

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HOW COULD YOU NOT SAY ANYTHING? HOW COULD NOT TELL ME KOURTNEY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY?!?!"**

He was really trembling now as he turn red, he was really angry.

"_I'm sorry…" _was all I could manage to breath out. I had backed up against the wall, I knew Embry was close to phasing. He could attack me, right here, in our very own bedroom. And I would deserve it.

Jacob and Quil came storming in the room because of the yelling and saw Embry shaking and me cowering against the ball furthest from him.

They immediately pressed him against the opposite wall holding him down, trying to get him to calm down.

"**WHOA, EMBRY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!! CALM DOWN!!!" **Jacob screamed restraining him.

"**EMBRY COOL IT!" **Quil was obvious the strongest, and he gave Embry a menacing stare as he tried to break free.

I ran out of the bedroom and out of the house into the freezing, powerfully windy rain…I looked left and right trying to decide where to go. But my legs wouldn't stop moving, they wouldn't stop running. So they must've of decided to run into the woods. Because I was going anyplace, anywhere but here.


	17. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the fabulous characters or ideas of Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. And she rocks. Need I saw more?

**Chapter Sixteen: I Caught Myself…From You.**

My heart was beating erratically against my eardrum as my feet contacted the ground, each step slightly quicker and swifter than the last. The light rain drops that survived through the tops of the trees and were lucky enough to make it to the ground blew against my face as I ran through the woods as fast as I could, but I still wasn't fast enough. I still wasn't far enough. With each step I took, I could feel the pain in my heart grow more and more extreme. My face was so wet my hair was sticking to it if it wasn't blowing behind me.

It didn't matter that I used be the fastest runner on the track team before I met him. The fastest runner in our high school, apart from him and his friends because of what they were. Why did I stop running again? Right, because when I moved back and met him, I had no reason to run again. Running was a way to escape, but being with him was nothing to escape. It was something great. Even though I was fast, he would still catch me. He would always find me. And I knew he was chasing me now. I could feel it. I could feel him coming up behind me.

Hmmm……………………….my very own knight in shining armor. My very own fairytale.

I finally reached my destination and stood at the edge of the trees looking out at the view. The moon was high in the sky hidden behind the dark rain clouds, and the waves were thrashing violently against the rocks. The storm had picked up and now the rain drenched me entirely. The wind was blowing so hard now, I could barely see. While I was running, I decided this was how I wanted it. This was how I wanted to end it. **To end it. **Why live now? Surely from the way he'd just reacted in our bedroom, he wanted to kill me anyways.

I swallowed, feeling him nearer to me with every breath I took. I could always feel when he was close, it never failed. And he was getting closer, fast. It wouldn't be long now.

In the absolutely last second I ran to the very edge of the tall cliff and he froze at the edge of the trees, noticing my toes were already over the edge making half of my feet hang off.

Even as he stood there horrified, he was still he most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on. It was at this moment, at the very end, at the close of it all, I noticed all the small details of his features that I noticed the very first time I saw him. That day I finally took a first good look at him, back in class in high school. The day after I'd ran into him and he gave me a large bruise on my chest. The same day he bumped into me again, this time apologizing repeatedly for it. The same day he left balloons and bears and sorry cards on my desk for the day before, and I threw them away completely oblivious to the fact it was even him. Or that he really existed. He was still tall, about 6'5 now, he was only about 6'2 when we first met, tan-skinned, strong, and still has beautiful black hair that stopped just at his shoulders now. Any other time his smile was the most heart-fulfilling thing in the world to me, the most important thing in the world to me, but right now his face would make you believe happiness was an emotion that he'd never been capable of. He was so scared and remorseful. Usually his big brown eyes were the most amazing sight to see, but they were hidden behind an unending flow of tears. Matching mine.

My tears were falling so heavily when I saw this, I couldn't make out his face anymore.

"Embry Call do **NOT** take another step."

I warned. He seemed to get the message a little, making the tears come down his face harder. He held his arms out to me staying where he was, and I put my arm up to stop him. He took the slightest step forward and I stepped a little bit more over the edge at the same time, making a crying noise as it happened. He looked like he was about to die.

See this, this was the man I knew and loved. This was the man I gave my heart to, the man I promised to marry. Not the beast, the savage beast who stood before me quaking with anger minutes ago. With a look in his eyes so full of fire, fury, it scared me to death. He was completely foreign to me, a complete stranger. I didn't know him then. And he scared me, he scared me horribly. I had never been so scared in my life. I don't know where the will to escape came from, maybe it was the maternal instincts coming in. I needed to protect him or her. Us. From danger. From him.

"Don't do this Kourtney…please. Don't do this to me…I love you."

I just cried even more upon hearing the pain in his voice, it broke my heart to pieces. But I stood my ground.

"**One more step…**" I threatened. He visibly looked as if he would start hyperventilating, then he stopped at once. His arms fell to his side, and he made a serious look. Looking me directly in the eyes.

"If you go over, I'm coming with you."

I cried helplessly now, breaking down before his very eyes. Why should I protect it? Why should I protect me? What was there to live for now? My love, my only reason for being hated me. All because of this stupid thing growing inside me. He was ready to attack me all because of this stupid baby. He didn't want me anymore, so why am I still here? What is there to protect? What is there to live for? My entire body was shaking and I felt numb, only able to say one word.

"Embry…"

He took a step forward and I fell completely off the cliff, he jumped right behind me. In the air he caught me in his arms and I did not try to resistance, for this was where I knew I belonged. In the end, it was still where I wanted to be. At the close of it all, I would still feel somewhat complete.

We hit the water with unimaginable force, it violently threw us around. It was freezing cold, I instantly went numb from the temperature, and the salty contents burned my throat fiercely. I could feel the water filling my system. I waited patiently for death to claim me from my angel's arms, there was nothing more left. I never opened my eyes, attempted to save myself, I just willed it all to happen. Maybe in the next life things wont be so complicated, maybe things will be better. If I make it to the next life, maybe I'll be lucky enough to live in the dark like the rest of the human world, completely oblivious to all things magical and mythical. Doesn't that sound so much better?

But would I still want to have Embry? My Embry? No. Well, of course. Maybe in a way. I would want a normal Embry, not a werewolf but a normal boy. One who could fall in love with out damaging and hurting those around him. A carefree Embry, who's only worry in the world would be striving in life. A place way better than this.

I felt the darkness all around me, it was closing in on me and I knew I was getting closer. I felt my angel's hold on me grow tighter, this is it. I gave into it, releasing all consciousness and cares, all worries and fears, all responsibilities and burdens.

* * *

I woke up in a white room with bright lights, I did it. I must've made it. This must be it. I had to be here. I could see, I couldn't feel anything, but…I was here. Right? That means I _had _to be here, right? That has to be the only way. It has to make sense. I looked at my surroundings, and my eyes fell upon it.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, though it wasn't the best I've seen it. It was glowing, breathtaking, and utterly amazing. I got lost in it, I marveled at it, I swam in it. I took in every lasting second I could feast on it, it was so perfect and surreal. That's when I knew I had to be here. I had to have arrived, this was it. Because here it was, even more remarkable than the way I remembered it. The face of my angel was here, staring down at me. This fact comforted me, this had to be **heaven**.

But as I looked at it harder, it was contorted with darker emotions. It was foremost puffy and red, which had to be due to endless crying, and it was guilt ridden. And panicked. And remorseful. And frantic. And fatigued. And empty. And pained.

Why? Why was it all of these emotions rolled up into one? Why could it possibly be sad or upset? We're in such a wonderful place! Such a happy place! Such a glorious place to be! What reason could one have to be even the slightest bit pained? The tiniest bit upset? This was something good. We were in a better place now, a great place. This was something to be elated about. Celebrated. Unless…

Maybe…just maybe. Maybe this isn't what I think it is. But then, that would make no sense. How could it not be? How could we not be here? How could it not be that? How could we have survived something that tragic? Something so horrible? How, in God's name, could we still possibly be _here_?

That was it. _That _was the only way. It was the only possible answer. He had to still be here, in this world, on earth, because that's the only way Embry could even be so hurt. That's the only reason I could even be in a predicament like this. I didn't die. Not just yet.

He slowly reached his hand up to caress my forehand, his touch was so soft it was barely there. I barely felt it. He did it with the utmost care, concentration, and caution I'd ever seen. As if I was fragile, so fragile, that I would break under the softest touch. I was a glass so thin, so breakable, I would shatter under the slightest pressure. His fear to touch me scared me even worse.

His tears fell onto me as he watched over me.

"Kourtney…I'm so sorry…please…forgive me…please…I'm so sorry Kourtney…please, just…just don't die. Please. I cant live without you. I need you. You mean everything to me…the both of you…please…don't leave me again."

I thought about his words. The both of us? Did that mean? Maybe…just maybe. Could the baby have survived? Was _that_ even possible? Now my head hurt.

"I'm so sorry…" My throat hurt really bad. Like, so bad, I didn't want to speak again. Not even if my life depended on it. Not even for a million dollars.

That set him off.

"No Kourtney, you have nothing to be sorry about. It was me. All me. You did nothing wrong. I was just so…so stupid. I can't believe I almost phased like that. I put you in danger, something I promised I would never do. The image of you being so scared like that, scared of me…it's burned into my memory forever. I'm so sorry babe…but I need you to know. I could never…never ever be mad at you for this. I just got upset at the fact that…you felt like you had to hide it from me. You kept it from me, and it confused and scared me that you did that. It made me think you'd been keeping more things from me, or keeping things from me all along. And for you to keep something so wonderful…so precious from me…that's what hurt the most."

He placed his hands on my stomach.

"This is so amazing…I can't think straight. I can stop thanking god enough we didn't lose it. More so that I didn't lose you. I could never live without you Kourtney. I know you only did it because of what I told you…that I didn't want to have kids. But I decided shortly after that…having kids with you would be the second best thing that has ever happened to me. The first is being with you. The thought of having a daughter that looked, smiled, laughed, and slept as beautifully as you do brought tears to my eyes. But what I told you, it was so stupid and idiotic. After that, you could've ended it right when you found out you were pregnant. But you didn't…you chose to keep it. You chose to keep this…this gift I had given you…this life we created together…this joy that would change our lives forever. And I didn't deserve that. I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry Kourtney."

He dropped his head as he cried, and I lifted my hand to run it down his hair. He looked up at me through his tears, and I smiled at him. He leaned up to softly kiss my lips, still treating me like easily breakable glass. I realized how much this annoyed me. I wanted to kiss him, to really kiss him, and show him how much I forgave him. To show him that no matter what, he would always be the one I ran to. The one I would love. The one that no matter one, I would always be with.

"I forgive you, Embry Call."

He started to cry again but his eyes never left my own, I could still see the guilt and remorse in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Werewolves Have Huge Hidden Porn Collections**

"So what'd they bring us to eat for lunch?"

I scooted over in my hospital bed, the same bed I'd been sleeping in for four weeks, in the same boring room I'd been living in for the last four weeks. Embry grabbed some of my fries and stuffed them into his mouth, shaking up a ketchup packet.

I giggled. "You know, I could've sworn they brought _me_ a cheeseburger and French fries to eat, not you."

He scooted closer to me in the little bed if that was even possible for his huge size, grinning madly. "What's yours is mine. And what's mine is yours. And what's ours…is hers." He placed a hand on my stomach, staring enchantingly at my bump.

I placed my hand on his warm one. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Embry's eyes never left the spot our hands rested, but his smile grew.

"I just know."

I kissed his cheek, and he pecked my lips before directing his attention back to the fascinating bump. "Who knows, maybe she could be just like Leah. A girl wolf, I mean."

He looked up at me like he'd seen a ghost. "She will NOT be just Leah. In the bitchy way, I mean. She could be a wolf! That would be awesome! But she will not be mean and heartless like th—"

I punched him in the arm, although I know it didn't hurt. I felt my hand throbbing, so I shook it wildly while he rubbed his arm.

"OWW! What'd you do that for?"

"Leave Leah alone, Embry Call! You WILL be nice to her." I said, rubbing my bruising knuckles. He took my hand in his, and kissed my knuckles, and each finger.

"And if I _don't_?" He was smiling mischievously now.

"Then you won't get to be nice to me for a _very_ long time." I said smiling smugly.

His face was a portrait of worry now. "What do you mean I won't get to be _nice_ to you?"

I leaned up to whisper in his ear. "You know what you like to do that you say '_feels_' really nice? That special thing we did to create the baby? Do you think you can live without it, or would you miss it? Because it's gonna go_ right_ out the window!"

I don't think I've ever seen Embry pout so hard, or anyone pout that hard in my life. Ever. Embry looked worse than a three year old that got his favorite toy taken away. He slowly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, and dialed a number. He slowly brought the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Leah? I just…" He sighed heavily, and I could only imagine what he was making himself do. Every word he spoke after that came out sounding connected and weirdly spaced because he was speaking through clenched teeth, a result of the very fake smile he was wearing to speak the statement. All I could instantly think about was the episode of Family Guy where Stewie tells Meg he thinks she's pretty.

"I-just-wanted-to-say-that-you-are-not-all-that-bad-and-I-love-you, and-that-if-you-ever-needed-anything-you-can-count-on-me."

I could hear the insane laughing on the other end of the phone, and something along the lines of "Nice try, Call." and then it clicked.

He shrugged it off happily. "Well, I tried." He smiled at me excitedly now. "What?" I tried to sound innocent, because I already knew what he wanted.

"Aw come on Kourtney, don't do me this way. You already know the hold you have on me. You know the pack is never going to let me live this down when they see it in our thoughts tonight, can I please make it feel like it was worth something? Come on, please? Just a little bit?"

I sighed dramatically. "Ugh, what did you have in mind, Em?"

All of the sudden he attacked me, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He was kissing, and sucking, and nibbling there…occasionally biting to make me moan out loud. His big warm hands roamed my thighs, slowly making their way to the place they wanted to inhabit all along, and I could feel his breathing picking up. I pulled tightly on locks of his hair knowing this drove him crazy, and then finally brought his lips to mine. The kiss was intense and insanely passionate, and we ignored the frantic beeping of my heart monitor filling the room. Till I pushed him off and began to catch my breath, leaving him stunned, dazed, and confused.

He sighed heavily again and rubbed his eyes fiercely, than fell back on my pillow dramatically.

"How long has it been again?" He whimpered.

I began eating what was left of my French fries and reading a magazine. "Four weeks."

"Four weeks! Four weeks? Jeez, are you sure? Because it feels like it's been a whole lot longer than that."

I laughed. "Embry, relax. Four weeks without sex has _not_ been that bad."

"No, _you_ can't say that. There's no way _you_ can say that, because _you_ don't understand. You can't. _You_ don't have to live with _you_ looking all sexy and delicious all day, looking all enticing with your hair so beautiful and long and wild. Dealing with the way you pucker your lips when you sleep, or lick your lips every time you take a sip of your drink. Or the way when you sleep, you never cover up your entire body. You leave the cover on your stomach, right below your awesome breasts. Leaving them out all night just sitting there, perfectly, taunting me with every second. Especially when it's drafty in the room and you get hard—"

"Okay! I get it! It's hard to live with. But honestly, I can _not _be all that tempting. I'm lying up pregnant in a hospital bed, my hair is all over my head, and all I ever wear is this stupid gown—"

He forced his soft lips upon mine. "One more word, and I'm **going to have to spank you**." He said it with such a seriousness in his voice that let me know he wasn't kidding.

I let it go, and went back to absentmindedly flipping through the pages of my magazine. "You know if you think this is bad, then I don't know WHAT you'll do when I reach my third trimester."

He sat up. "What do you mean?" I looked at him shocked. "You didn't know that we can't have sex the last three months of the pregnancy until the baby is born, and then you'll have to wait a little longer _after_ that for me to heal?" His entire expression read that the sky was falling down and the world is going to end.

"You're kidding." That was all he managed to say.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

His eyes went downcast as he shook his head from left to right. I chewed on a chip. "Yup. These are the breaks, kid."

"Well then I guess I have to resort to my old hidden porn collection, full of over 100 dvds, 20 tapes, and 50 playboy magazines."

I looked at him shocked. "What hidden porn collection?"

"The one I keep hidden in boxes under the bed."

"Under the bed, you don't keep any boxes under the bed. I clean under the bed all time."

"I'm a werewolf honey, you don't thing I can move a few boxes in front of you without you noticing? Oh, and then I could tap into Jake and Quil's collection. Jake has a thing for brunettes. And Quil's collection is _way _bigger than mine. His wait will be _a lot longer_ than mine will have to be." I frowned a little at the thought of Quil having to wait close to twenty years for Claire to become of age.

I hit Embry with the pillow in the back of the head. "That is NOT funny Embry. I'm finding those boxes and burning them when we get home."

Embry being the joker he is, he kept going. "Oh, and then there's the tape of me and you."

"Tape? What tape? You telling me that you taped us?"

He tried to look innocent. "Only the first 13 months."

"Embry, we've only been together 13 months."

"_Exactly_."

He couldn't breathe when I took the pillow and attempted to smother him. It was a stupid choice and I knew it wouldn't work, but I knew the damn plastic knife that came with my lunch would break against the force of his skin.

"_Kidding, I was kidding…_"

He tried to choke out through his laughs and pretend suffocating. I was glad that I had only one more night in this place, then the doctor said I could go home. Then I could finally go home and be with my family, the pack. And away from the plain white walls of La Push Hospital.

* * *

**I know it was a long time coming, but what do you think? Please don't be mad guys, I promise to add more often! Also, reviews help! They're great motivation, if you didn't know! LOL**


	19. LETTER TO THE READERS

**Author's Note (To The Readers):**

I'm thinking of discontinuing this story because it hasn't been getting reviews…I'm not even sure it has readers anymore. And if it doesn't, what's the point in continuing lol? I know I've been busy and unable to add lately, and that's no one else's fault but my own. And I truly do love this story…it was my baby. I love Embry in this fan fic…so how I'll do this is that I will add one more chapter. I'll have two versions of this chapter. If the chapter gets _no_ reviews, I'll edit it with the second version, making it the final chapter in the entire story. Which would suck, because they have _so much more_ ahead of them in their relationship! I mean, don't you get sick of reading those imprint stories where he finally gets the girl (or guy, in Leah's case), they get married or whatever the case may be for their happy ending, and that's it??!? I do!! I feel like a happily ever after is wonderful, but truly, it's not the ending of anyone's story. _ Especially_ when they just gotten married. If anything, it's the beginning! It's the beginning of their new life together, an entirely new road for them to take…together. So there's still a lot that's supposed to happen…they have a baby on the way for Christ's sake!!!

In conclusion, my final decision will be to add another chapter. If that chapter _does not_ get reviewed, I will edit it to be the final chapter. If it does get reviews, I will continue on with the story the way I'm supposed to. In the end, it's up to you!! Lol. Thanks for listening!

Sincerely,

Your favorite twilight fan girl

**twilight-moon09**


End file.
